Daisyhontas
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: Parody of Pocahontas. DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy falls for an ninja explorer named Sasuke Uchiha though their people are planning to fight each other.
1. Cast

**Here is the cast for my new story. I would like to thank jacobyel for letting me adopt this story, Now without further do, here is the cast of "**_**Daisyhontas**_**".**

* * *

**CAST:**

**Pocahontas…**DisneyGal1234/Daisy(Me)

**John Smith…**Sasuke Uchiha(Naruto)

**Extras with Sasuke…**Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine (Kingdom Hearts)

**Meeko…**Oshawott(Pokemon)

**Flit…**Snivy (Pokemon)  
**  
****Grandmother Willow…**Tanana (Brother Bear)

**Governor Ratcliffe…**Commander Zhao (Avatar:The Last Airbender)

**Wiggins…**Tex Avery (The Wacky World of Tex Avery)

**Percy…**Azrael (The Smurfs)

**Chief Powatan…**Asuma Sarutobi(Naruto)

**Kocoum...**Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)

**Nakoma…**Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)

**Ben and Lon…**Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga(Naruto)

**Extras with ?… **Sakura Haruno and Tenten(Naruto)

**Thomas…**Ash Ketchum(Pokemon)


	2. The Toonian Company

**Here is the first chapter of Daisyhontas. I would like to thank everyone for the suggestions on cast.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Brother Bear, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Tex Avery, and Pokemon._

_Raina belongs to fellow authoress Detective88_

_I only own me_

* * *

**With the voice talents of**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234/Daisy**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchiha**

**Haley Joel Osment as Sora and Vanitas**

**Hayden Panettiere as Kairi**

**Jesse McCartney as Roxas**

**Brittany Snow as Namine**

**Joan Copeland as Tanana**

**Jason Isaacs as Commander Zhao**

**Billy West as Tex Avery**

**Doug Erholtz as Asuma Sarutobi**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88/Raina**

**Maile Flanagan as Naruto Uzumaki**

**Steve Staley as Neji Hyuga**

**Kate Higgins as Sakura Haruno**

**Danielle Judovits as Tenten**

**And **

**Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Toonian Company**

Singers: _**In 1607, we sail the open seas**_

_**For glory, God and gold**_

_**And the Toonian Company**_

Many, many years ago, in Toon England, a group of explorers began to set sail to the waters of the ocean for new lands and new people. In the city, the volunteers have already packed their things and are now saying goodbye to their families as they head onto the boat. One of them was a 10 year old boy with black hair, black eyes, with a blue coat, black shirt, jeans and shoes, and a red hat. His name is Ash Ketchum.

_**For the New World is like heaven**_

_**We'll all rich and free**_

_**Or so we have been told by the Toonian Company**_

_**For glory, God and gold and the Toonian Company**_

As the crew loaded their stuff, someone approached the ship. He was handsome 16 year old boy with black hair with a blue tint, blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, dark onyx-colored eyes, dark blue ninja shoes, and a dark blue ninja headband on his forehead. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.

Two people saw him and smiled. The first was a 16 year old boy with blond spiked hair, an orange jacket, orange pants, black ninja shoes, and balck ninja headband on his forehead. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

The second was 17 year old boy with dark brown eyes, light grey/white eyes with no pupils, a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black ninja sandals and an headband on his forehead. His name is Neji Hyuga.

"Hey! Isn't that Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"That's the boy alright." Naruto said.

Then Ash came on and walked to where Neji and Naruto are at as some people followed him.

The first was an 17 year old girl with brown eyes, dark brown hair, she wears a Chinese-style buns on either side of her head, long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages, her name is Tenten, Neji's girlfriend.

The second was an 16 year old girl with jade-green eyes, bright pink short hair, black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors, a red top, her name is Sakura Haruno, Naruto's girlfriend.

The third was an 15 year old teenage boy with light and dark brown spiked hair, black suit, big yellow shoes and wears an crown necklace. His name is Sora.

The fourth was an 15 year old teenage girl with short brown hair, pink dress with a black belt, and light purple shoes. Her name is Kairi, Sora's girlfriend.

The fifth was an 15 year old teenage boy with bright blue eyes, golden blond hair, wears a white shirt with white pants and like Sora, he wears a necklace. His name is Roxas.

The last one was an 15 year old girl with blue eyes, light blond hair, wears a plain white lace dress, light blue sandals and rosy pink lips. Her name is Namine, Roxas' girlfriend.

"Wow." Ash turned around and saw Sasuke. "Captain Sasuke Uchiha! I've heard amazing stories about him."

"So did we." Kairi said.

"How did you and the others get onto the ship?" Naruto asked Sora, Roxas and their girlfriends.

"We wanted to come. Plus if the volunteer givers don't let us, Sakura would give a big punch on their face." Tenten explained.

"That explains a lot." said Neji.

"You said it." Naruto agreed.

All the crew began to say goodbye to their family and friends.

"Is he coming on the voyage with us?" asked Neji.

"Of course he is, you half-wit." laughed Naruto. "you can't fight these Shinobis without Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked as he jumped in the cannon as it is being hoisted up. "That's right. I can't have you all get all the fun without me."

"We know we won't." Namine said.

While the song continued, the royal carriage stopped in front of the ship and the guards stood in attention as someone came out. He was a 40 year old man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes and he wore an Fire Nation clothing; he's Commander Zhao, the governor of the voyage.

_**On the beach of Toon England**_

_**There's diamonds like debris**_

_**There's silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree**_

Following him was a cowboy with a big yellow hat, red-orange hair, blue eyes, and wears cowboy outfit named Tex Avery, who was carrying a brown cat on a pillow; he's Azrael.

_**With a nugget for my Winnie**_

_**And another one for me**_

_**And all the rest will go to the Toonian Company**_

Later the ship began to set sail across the ocean. The voyagers waved goodbye to their families. Sasuke walked and stared at the view as Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine joined him. They were looking forward to see the new world.

_**For glory, God and gold and the Toonian Company**_

* * *

Time had passed since the journey began, but suddenly, a storm appeared as the ship is heading right to it. The crew is working so hard to keep the sails up. "Watch out!" A crew member, Trent shouted, but the water was too strong as it splashed onto the members. Below the deck, two crewmembers, Alvin and Theodore Seville kept trying to keep water out.

"Faster! She's taking more water!" Theodore shouted. Ash began to tie the ropes around the cannon when suddenly the rope broke. Ash stopped it from rolling onto the other side. Ash needed some more help and spotted Sasuke helping the others set the sails.

"Sasuke! Guys!" shouted Ash. "Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!"

Sasuke got Ash's attention and saw the cannon breaking loose. He called out, " Sora!, Kairi, Roxas, Namine! Help me out!"

The four ran to Sasuke and started to help him grab the ropes and slid down to the ground as fast as they could. "Reef the top sails!" Sasuke shouted. "Steady on your course!" He and the others ran to help the boy and helped him with the cannon.

"It's alright, Ash! We'll get it tied up!" Kairi assured.

They began to tie the cannon, but the ship rocked so hard because of the waves. The storm is a difficult task for everyone.

The crewmembers ran as the waves splashed the ship. "Guys, watch out!" Sasuke yelled in alarm as the waves splashed him, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine. , Sasuke, Sora, and Namine held the rope tightly, but Ash, Kairi, and Roxas weren't lucky. The waves splashed them, causing them to fall out of the ship.

"Help!" Ash screamed and they fell into the water.

"Ash!, Roxas!, Kairi!" Sora and Namine screamed.

"Sailors overboard!" a crewmember, Ron Stoppable yelled in the crow's nest as he saw Ash, Kairi, and Roxas being tossed into the water.

"We got to stay on course; they're lost!" Naruto said, hopeless.

"What are we gonna do?" Namine asked.

Sasuke thought until he got an idea. "Pull the pin!" he ordered while getting his kunai and tying the rope around his waist.

"Right sir." the crewmember said as he pulled the pin. Sasuke ran towards the edge of the ship and dived into the water.

"Sasuke!, Sasuke!" exclaimed Naruto, frowning at the water.

"Have you lost your mind?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke kept swimming towards Ash, Roxas, Kairi and grabbed them just before they drowned. "Hang on, guys! I got you!" Sasuke swam back up.

Without warning, on board, the pulley with the rope broke off. Neji saw it. "Quick, get the rope!" The crew including, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Namine, and Sora grabbed the rope and began to pull Sasuke, Ash, Kairi, and Roxas out. The water splashed them, but Sasuke still had the ropes and Ash, Kairi, and Roxas.

"Come on, everyone!" Naruto called. "Pull!" He and the others continued pulling the rope until Sasuke, Ash, Kairi, and Roxas broke the surface, almost near the ship. "Pull, pull!" Naruto yelled. "Put your backs into it!" The four are lifted out of the water and back into the ship. The crew helped them back into the ship.

Ash, Kairi, and Roxas coughed up some water as Tenten said, "Don't scare us like that."

"Sorry." Kairi said.

"It doesn't matter." Namine said.

"There, you lucky boy." said Naruto as Neji put a blanket around Ash. Sakura gave Roxas a blanket as well while Tenten gave Kairi a blanket too. They would've been in Davy Jones' locker if it weren't' for Sasuke.

"That was refreshing." Sasuke said.

"Well done, Uchiha." said Neji.

"Of course, you all would've done the same for me." Sasuke said, getting up. The crew and everyone else nodded.

"Uh-oh." Sora said, pointing to something. They all turned as lightning flashed and Zhao with Azrael in his arm appeared.

"Trouble on deck?" Zhao asked.

"Ash, Roxas, and Kairi fell overboard, sir." Sasuke replied.

"Thank heavens they've been successfully retrieved." Zhao nodded. "Good work, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Thank you, sir." said Sasuke.

"Now, don't lose heart, men and women. It won't be long until we reach the New World and remember what waits out there…freedom." said Zhao as Azrael meowed. "Prosperity", Azrael meowed again. "And the adventure of our lives. You're the finest crew has to offer. And nothing not wind, nor rain, nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages should stand in our way! Carry on!" Zhao said as the crew cheered.

Tex followed him, holding an umbrella above Zhao's head. "That's a nice oration, sir. I'm, sir, the men will most looking forward to it."

"Let us hope. I'll need those foolish peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?" Zhao smirked at Azrael who smirked back.

The crew continued working as Ash and Sasuke tied the ropes around the cannon while Sora used his keyblade to tie it good and tight. Ash is excited, "This new world is gonna be great, Sasuke. I'm gonna get me a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Shinobi tried to stop me, I'll blast them".

"You just worry about that fortune of yours, Ash. Leave the savages to me." said Sasuke, pulling the cannon.

"You think they'll give usp much trouble?" asked Sora as he finished.

"Yeah?" Neji wondered.

"Not as much trouble as Sasuke will get them." answered Naruto as he grabbed a mop, put a marking on it and they began to sing.

Crew:_** We'll kill ourselves a Savage**_

Sasuke sliced the mop, making it hit the boy's head and cut the barrel making the soda come out of it so everyone can have a drink.

Sasuke:_** Or maybe two or three**_

Sasuke and Crew:_** We're stalwart men and bold on the Toonian Company**_

Later, Sasuke, Ash, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine climbed up to the crow's nest to get a better view of the ocean. Miraculously, the rain had stopped and it was smooth sailing.

"What do you suppose the new world look like?" asked Sora in curiosity.

"Like all the others, I suppose." Sasuke replied. "I've seen hundreds of new worlds, Sora. What could possibly different about this one.

This one is one that will change their lives forever.

_**It's glory, God and gold and the Toonian Company**_

* * *

**Well, it seems everyone is going to the New World. Next Chapter we will meet the Shinobi tribe and the heroine of this story, me and my friends.**


	3. Steady as a Beating Drum

**Here is the next chapter where we will meet me and my friends.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Steady as a Beating Drum**

**DisneyGal1234 stories present**

"**Daisyhontas"**

On the other side of the world is a different land that Sasuke and the crew are heading called the New Land also known as Toonginia. There are different people and animals that live on this land called the Shinobis. An exciting day as their Shinobi chief and his army are coming home from battle. The Shinobis are rowing their canoes in the river towards their home.

Chorus: _**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**_

_**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**_

On the top of the cliff tribe member, Flynn Rider (Tangled), saw the canoes. He blew his horn, signaling the other Shinobis.

_**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**_

_**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**_

Another one on another cliff, Kenai (Brother Bear)heard it and ran to the edge of the cliff and blew his own horn, telling the others that their chief is coming home. The women, children and elders, picked up their crops when they heard it and walked towards the river, waving at their chief, coming back from the fight.

_**Steady as the beating drum**_

_**Singing to the cedar flute**_

_**Seasons go and seasons come**_

_**Bring the corn and bear the fruit**_

_**By the waters sweet and clean**_

_**Where the mighty sturgeon lives**_

_**Plant the squash and reap the bean**_

_**All the Earth our Mother gives**_

They all gathered around the river, waiting for their chief to reach to land and welcome him and their families and friends back.

_**Oh great spirit hear our song**_

_**Help us keep the ancient ways**_

_**Keep the sacred fire strong**_

_**Walk in balance all our days**_

A man with white silver hair, black eyes, he wears a customary hat and cloak, which he wore over a red, full-length gown that was tied using a white sash; named Hiruzen Sarutobi taught the kids about a talisman, making a rabbit appear. All of a sudden, they saw a group of chattering people and they stopped what they're doing and turned around. Hiruzen smiled as he and the kids got up and going to welcome their chief and the warriors.

_**Seasons go and seasons come**_

_**Steady as the beating drum**_

_**Plum to seed to bud to plum**_

_**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**_

_**Steady as the beating drum**_

While the warriors are approaching the shore, their chief, a brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard, he wore consisted of the village's ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, a flack jacket, and a ninja headband on his forehead; Asuma Sarutobi got off of one, smiling. It feels good to be back.

_**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**_

_**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**_

_**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**_

_**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**_

We see Jane running towards her boyfriend Tarzan and they hugged each other. Shikamaru got off the canoe as Sammie tackled him in the water, hugging. Asuma turned and smiled at the girls, reuniting with their boyfriends.

"Kamawingapo, Asuma ." Hiruzen greeting in Shinobi language.

"Ay-man-ay-cho, Hiruzen. It's good to be home." Asuma said. He then said to the people, "Chesk-cham-ay! The Sand Shinobis are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are save again!" the people cheered.

"Your return has brought much joy to the village. Look at all the smiling faces." said Hiruzen, gesturing to him Oscar Proud who is hugging his wife, Trudy and their kids, Penny, Cece, and Bebe.

Asuma looked around until he noticed someone's missing. "Yes, but there's one smiling face I don't see. Where is my daughter?"

"You know Daisy. She has her mother's spirit." explained Hiruzen. "She goes wherever the wind takes her."

* * *

Meanwhile, someone was on a cliff, feeling the wind feel across her. She was a 16 year old girl with medium/long dark black hair, chocolate brown eyes, wears a dark pink short sleeve shirt, dark blue ninja shorts, ninja black boots, a ninja headband on her forehead; she's DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy.

"Daisy!" a voice called. Daisy looked down and saw a figure in a canoe. It was a 14 year old girl with long dark brown hair, light tan skin, a white tank top over a pink cardigan, dark blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, a black belt and white sneakers; she's Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau, Daisy's best friend.

"You're father's back! Come down here!" shouted Raina.

Daisy smiled, happy to see that her father is back. She turned around and saw someone facing next to her. It was a little grass green Pokemon with big brown eyes; he's Snivy.

"He's back, Snivy." grinned Daisy.

Sitting in the bushes eating berries is a otter water Pokemon with black eyes and a brown nose: named Oshawott.

Snivy began to grabbed the berry from Oshawott's hand.

"Come on, Oshawott!" Daisy said.

Oshawott looked at the berries and ate them all as Snivy ate one. He and Oshawott followed , but they stopped and saw Daisy, looking back, grinning.

Without warning, Daisy ran and jumped off the ledge, surprising Raina

"No, not that…way!" Raina said. Daisy did a perfect swan dive, going underwater.

"Showoff." Raina rolled her eyes.

Snivy look down as he tsks.

Oshawott then jumped off the edge of the cliff with his eyes closed. As he opened them, he saw that he's falling into the water with a big drop. He screamed, and saw his Pokemon friends going down too.

Snivy flew next to him, glaring, suddenly, Oshawott grabbed him, trying to slow the fall.

Oshawott and Snivy screamed and landed in the water with a big splash.

"Daisy? Daisy, are you alright?" asked Raina as she try to find Daisy underwater. What they didn't know was that Daisy swam under the canoe grinning.

"Well, you better be alright, because I'm not coming in after you!" Raina shouted before Daisy tipped the canoe over, causing Raina to fall into the water. Raina swam under the canoe, coughing a bit and glaring at her friend who came up from the water.

"Daisy, don't you think we're getting a little too old for these games?" Raina asked.

Daisy squirted water at her. Daisy and Raina started a water fight, splashing water at each other. At the surface, Oshawott swam towards the canoe while he tried to climb on the canoe. Snivy broke the surface, coughing.

He begins to glare at Oshawott.

They he saw Oshawott getting up on the canoe and saw his bottom, a perfect target.

Snivy smirked, He flew towards Oswawott, but Snivy slipped back into the water. Snivy missed and slammed into the canoe, with his mouth stuck in the process.

"Help me turn this over." said Raina.

Snivy gasped and he tried to pull his mouth out, but it was too late. The girls turned the canoe over with Snivy underwater.

"What were you doing up there?" Raina asked, getting on the canoe.

"Thinking." said Daisy as Oshawott got on. The Pokemon shook the water off. "Oshawott!"

"About that dream again?" asked Raina. "Did you figure that out yet?"

"I know it mean something. I just don't know what." replied Daisy.

"You should ask your father about that." said Raina.

"You're right, I should." Daisy said. She was going to ask Asuma about the dream. She and Oshawott spotted the bubbles beside the canoe. "Come on, Snivy." she pulled the Pokemon out of the canoe. "Quit fooling around. We have to get back."

While the girls rowed their canoe back to the village, Oshawott pushed Snivy's stomach, causing him to squirt water out.


	4. Just Around the Riverbend

**Here is the next chapter where my father will give me some news and a song coming up!**

* * *

**Ch.3: Just Around the Riverbend**

The girls arrived at the village while everyone gathered around and listened to Asuma about the battle. "…face a determine enemy. The battle lasted front eh rising of the sun until the evening shadow fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but not as bravery as Vanitas."

Asuma pointed to a stern looking 15 year old boy who looked like Sora, but have golden-yellow eyes, jet-black hair, paler skin, and a more muscular build, and a black armor, his name is Vanitas.

"For he has attacked the strengths of a bear." Asuma continued as Hiruzen put a badge on Vanitas' armor for honor. "He has proven himself to bet the greatest."

Daisy and Raina joined in the crowd and looked at Vanitas. Raina commented, "Wow, he's so handsome."**(A.N. Really Raina?")**

Daisy rolled her eyes, "And I especially love that smile." and Daisy's right, Vanitas is the strongest and handsomest boy in the tribe **(A.N. Eww)**, but he didn't even smile.

"He defeated every enemy in his path. Tonight we will feat in his honor." finished Asuma. The crowd cheered wildly and went back to their own business.

Raina began to leave too. Daisy began to walk to Asuma.

"My daughter." smiled Asuma.

"Wingapo, Father." Daisy smiled, hugging him.

Asuma hugged her back, "Seeing you gives me great joy."

"I'm so glad you come home safely." said Daisy.

"Come with me, we have much to talk about." said Asuma as he and Daisy walked inside their tent. "I want to hear everything of what you've been doing."

Snivy and Oshawott began to enter their own way, by going to the top of the tent as Snyvy kept running above the hole as Oshawott looked through, standing on the branch. Without warning, the branch broke, causing Oshawott to fall inside the tent, flinging Snyvy.

Oshawott grabbed the roof barring in time. He saw Asuma and Daisy talking as he climb the railing, still listening to their conversation. Snivy recovered and glared at Oshawott, following him.

"Father, for many nights now, I've been having this strange dream." Daisy explained. "I think something's about to happen. Something exciting."

"Yes, something exciting is about to happen." Asuma said. Oshawott appeared, peeking.

"Really, what is it?" Daisy asked, waiting for Asuma to explain.

"Vanitas has asked to seek your hand in marriage." answered Asuma.

The smile turned into confusion on Daisy's face. "Marry Vanitas?" Her father has got to be kidding, right?

Snivy began to nod his head, but Oshawott stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"I told him it would make my heart soar." Asuma explained.

Daisy fake smiled, but she backed away and looked at Vanitas, watching the kids to ask him if he can play, but he wouldn't budge. "But he's so…serious."

Asuma walked out of the house and said, "My daughter, Vanitas would make a fine husband. He is loyal, strong and can build you a good house."

As the conversation continued, Oshawott went over to the bowl filled with paint and put his handprints on his fur, pretending to be Vanitas. Snivy rolled his eyes, before he smirked evilly and punched Oshawott in the stomach, causing him to wince and almost fall off the area.

"Father, I think my dream is pointing down another path." said Daisy.

"This is the right path for you, Daisy." said Asuma.

"Why can't I choose…" Daisy heard Oshawott scream and fall into Daisy's arms. The bowl fell on Snivy's head pouring the paint all over him. He removed it and he glared at Oshawott.

Daisy giggled, looking at Oshawott. They both shrugged and ran off.

"Daisy, come with me," Asuma said as he and Daisy walked out of the tent with no arguments. "You are the daughter of the chief. It is time to take our place among our people even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river." He began to sing.

Asuma: _**As the river cuts its path**_

_**Though the river's proud and strong**_

_**He will choose the smoothest course**_

_**That's why rivers live so long**_

_**They're steady as the steady beating drum**_

"Your mother wore this for our wedding." said Asuma, taking out a necklace. "It was her dream to wear it as your own." Daisy watched as Asuma put the necklace around her neck, "It suits you."

* * *

Later on, Daisy was looking at the river, thinking of what her father told her as Oshawott and Snivy walked up to her as well.

Oshawott sniffed Daisy's necklace and Daisy held it, "He wants me to be steady, like the river." they looked at their reflections of the river when suddenly, two otters broke the surface. Oshawott and Snivy yelped and fell on the ground.

"But it's not steady at all." Daisy giggled as the otters jumped along the river. Then a song began to play as she stepped into the river and got into her canoe.

Daisy:_** What I love most about rivers is**_

_**You can't step in the same river twice**_

_**The water's always changing, always flowing**_

_**But people, I guess can't live like that**_

_**We all must pay a price**_

Snivy grinned as he tapped the shells, while floating by, causing Squirtle and Wartortle to appear and smile at Daisy.

_**To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing**_

_**What's around the riverbend**_

_**Waiting just around the riverbend**_

_**I look once more**_

The group row towards some bird pokemon and other birds that are flying out of the river, towards the sky.

_**Just around the riverbend**_

_**Beyond the shore**_

_**Where the gulls fly freee**_

_**Don't know what for**_

_**What I dream the day might send**_

_**Just around the riverbend**_

The otters came onto the rock and began to lie down

_**For me**_

_**Coming for me**_

The Pokemon and animals watched Daisy as she rowed around the falls.

_**I feel it there beyond those trees**_

_**Or right behind these waterfalls**_

Oshawott leaned near the fall, until some fish fell on his head. Oshawott glared at her as Daisy giggled and pets the Pokemon on the head, making him smile.

_**Can I ignore the sound of distant drumming**_

A beaver kept building the dam as it watched Daisy and her friends pass by.

_**For a handsome sturdy husband**_

_**Who builds handsome sturdy walls**_

_**And never dreams that something might be coming**_

_**Just around the riverbend**_

_**Just around the riverbend**_

_**I look once more**_

_**Just around the riverbend**_

_**Beyond the shore**_

_**Somewhere past the sea**_

Oshawott and Snivy gasped that they saw a waterfall and the canoe is heading right for it. They screamed after looking down while going over the waterfall and held onto each other.

_**Don't know what for**_

_**Why do all my dreams extend**_

_**Just around the river bend**_

_**Just around the riverbend**_

More Pokemon and animals watched Daisy's group going through the rainbow. Suddenly, the canoe stopped for a bit for a reason. They reached the fork of the river, one is the smooth river the other is the bumpy river. Daisy had to make the choice herself.

_**Should I choose the smoothest course**_

_**Steady as the beating drum**_

_**Should I marry Vanitas?**_

_**Is all my dreaming at an end**_

In the river, Daisy saw her reflection and imagined that she's with Vanitas as he reached out her hand. She was about to reach out, but stopped, disappointing Vanitas. The image soon disappeared as Daisy thinks for a moment and stared at the sky as the wind began to blow.

_**Or do you still wait for me**_

_**Dream Giver**_

_**Just around the river**_

_**Bend**_

Daisy began to row towards the bumpy river. She decided to go to her special place that only she knows. There's only one person who can help Daisy about her problem.


	5. Old World meets New World

**Here is the next chapter where the two worlds combine. I hope everyone likes it.**

* * *

**Ch.4: Old World meets New World**

Daisy arrived at the part of the forest that has leaves covering it around the area. She entered thought the forest while Oshawott and Snivy looked around.

A lot of bird-type Pokemon and birds flew around while Noctowl and Archimedes woke up. Daisy stopped her canoe nearby and began to climb onto the wood.

"Is that Daisy Sarutobi coming to visit?" the voice out of nowhere asked. Daisy sat on a tree stump as that someone came out of the cabin near the tree. She was a old woman with white hair and animal skin clothes; she was Tanana, Daisy's longtime advisor and friend.

"Good morning, Daisy. I was hoping you would come to visit someday." Tanana greeted before she noticed the necklace on Daisy's neck. "Ah, I see you're wearing your mother's necklace."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." explained Daisy. "My father wants me to marry Vanitas."

"Vanitas? But he's so…serious." Tanana said in disbelief.

"I know. My father thinks it's the right path for me." said Daisy. "But lately, I've been having this dream and I think about it…"

"Oh, a dream. Let's hear all about it." Tanana smiled. All of a sudden, all the Pokemon and animals began to chatter, excited. Oshawott chattered excitedly.

"Quiet!" Tanana said, getting annoyed, trying to listen to Daisy. Paruchisu crawled onto her, but she shook it off. Tanana, having enough shouted, _**"QUIET!"**_

The Pokemon, animals, Snivy, and Oshawott all quiet down, all but the Munchlax who was on her head. Tanana frowned at the Pokemon, causing it to gulp and quickly dive into the water.

"Now, child, you were saying?" listened Tanana.

"Well, I'm running through the woods and then right there in front of me is an arrow." Daisy began. "As I looked at it, it started to spin."

"A spinning arrow?" Tanana asked. "How unusual."

Daisy continued as Oshawott, and Snivy spun their heads around, "Yes, well, it spins faster and faster until sudden ly…it stops." Her Pokemons got dizzy and fell onto to the ground.

Tanana began to think about it and looked at Daisy, "Well, it seems to me that this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."

"But, Tanana, what is my path?" asked Daisy. "How am I ever going to find it?"

Tanana chuckled, "Your mother asked me the very same question."

"She did? What did you tell her?" asked Daisy.

"I told her to listen." replied Tanana. "All around you are spirits, child. They live in the Earth, the water and the stars. If you listen, they will guide you." Soon the winds began to blow throughout the area, blowing the leaves around.

Voices:_** Ay ay ay na ay ay na**_

"I hear the wind." Daisy got up and closed her eyes and began to what the spirits are telling her.

"Yes, what is it telling you?" asked Tanana.

"I don't understand." Daisy replied, closing her eyes. Oshawott grabbed one leaf and looked closely, but he saw Snivy being blown away as Tanana sang.

Tanana: _**Que que na-to-ra**_

_**You will understand**_

_**Listen with your heart**_

_**You will understand**_

_**Let it break upon you**_

_**Like a wave upon the sand**_

"It's saying something's coming." Daisy said as she opened her eyes and looked up. "Strange clouds."

Daisy climbed up Tanana's tree with Oshawott and Snivy following her to take a look at these strange clouds the wind is telling her.

_**Listen with your heart**_

_**You will understand**_

Voices:_** You will understand**_

Daisy reached to the top of the tree where they see the water. Snivy screamed as he and Oshawott ducked down.

"What do you see?" Tanana asked from above.

"Clouds. Strange clouds." said Daisy, looking confused of these "strange clouds" that were coming to sure. But she didn't know who these "clouds" belonged to either.

* * *

While the ship is coming to shore, Zhao opened the window from his cabin and glanced at the land. "Look at it, Tex, an entire new world with gold all over, just waiting for me."

"And scores of adventures waiting for us." said Tex while brushing Azrael. "Right Azrael?"

Azrael glared at him in annoyance.

"Do you think we'll meet some savages?" asked Tex.

"If we do, we should give them an improper Toon England greeting." replied Zhao.

"Like gift baskets?" asked Tex, holding up some gift baskets.

Zhao said rolling his eyes, "And he was so highly recommended." Zhao took out a map and he and Azrael began to look to find out where the ship is. Just then, they heard a knock on the door and opened up, letting Sasuke in.

"It's perfect governor. The water's deep enough. We can pull right up to shore." Hey there, Azrael." Sasuke ruffled Azrael's fur as the cat growled in annoyance.

"Very well, give the order!" said Zhao, preparing to go to shore.

"Already done, sir." Sasuke said. "I've got the crew assembly and they're ready to go." said Sasuke.

"And about these Shinobis, I'm trusting you to make sure these freaks don't disrupt our mission." Zhao said.

"Well, if there's anything like the savages, there's nothing I can't handle." said Sasuke.

Chase nodded, "Right. That will be all."

Sasuke ruffled Azrael's hair again. "See you, Azrael." He growled at Sasuke as he left the cabin. Zhao glared, "The crew like that boy, don't they?" Azrael growled, fixing his fur.

Zhao walked towards the mirror, "I've never been a popular man."

"I like you." said Tex, trying to cheer the Fire Captain man up.

"And don't think I don't' what those backstabbers at court say about me." ordered Zhao.

"Yes, all that talk about failing, even some failed plans back in the Fire Nation…trying to get the Avatar…"

Zhao interrupted his assistant, "I'm very unaware that this is my last chance of glory. But mark my words, Tex, when King Stefan sees the gold these peasants on Earth success on Earth will be mine at last."

* * *

At the deck, a small boat is placed down into the water, preparing to move on into the New World. Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Ash looked at the view of the New World in amazement.

"It's incredible." Kairi said, looking at the view.

"You tell me about it." Tenten said in amazement.

"And it's all ours. I never seem anything like it." said Ash, amazed.

"It looks like Zhao's head for all I care, just as long as we get off the boat." Naruto tossed the wooden ladder for them to climb down.

Sakura smelt the air and sighed, "Fresh air. Looks like a great idea to come here."

"Come on, guys." Sasuke said, "We didn't come all this way just to look at it." He climbed down towards the boat as the others followed.

* * *

Later on, Sasuke's boat is heading to shore going through the foggy area. The boy searched for any sign of Shinobis with Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine following him, but unknown to them, Daisy, Snivy, and Oshawott ran through the tree area. The boat continued moving on as Daisy climbed slowly to a pillar stand. She watched the boat reaching to shore and Sasuke got off, looking around. Oshawott and Snivy peek out and Oshawott grinned as he saw the boy, but Snivy looked at Daisy oddly.

The crew on shore began to pull the boat towards the shore as Naruto ordered, "Keep it taught, boys. Keep it taught. Steady, steady."

"Alright, that's far enough. All right now, tie her off." Neji said.

"Here, Sasuke, tie off at this end." Ash tossed the rope behind him. The boy turns and saw Sasuke nowhere to be found. "Sasuke? Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine? Sasuke?" Ash looked up and saw as Sasuke, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Namine are climbing the tree.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?"

"Getting a better look!" Sasuke replied.

Sasuke climbed up the tree until he made it to the top with Sora and his friends following. He looked around, unaware that Daisy is still looking at him, hiding behind the bush nearby. She smiled, trying not to blush. Oshawott stood there, looking at Sasuke and shrugged. The Pokemon began to walk out and walked towards Sasuke. Daisy tried to grab the Pokemon, but missed. Snivy gasped and grabbed the Pokemon's tail. The tug-o-war continued until Snivy was forced to let go and is thrown, hitting Sasuke's leg.

"Hey!" Sasuke exclaimed in alarm as he took out a kunai and preparing to stab someone.

"Look at the little Pokemon." Kairi said, looking at Oshawott. Sasuke took this to attention and saw Oshawott, making the Pokemon grin nervously. Daisy gasped, worried that Oshawott is going to get hurt, but she saw Sasuke smiling and knelt down as Oshawott walked back, staring at him.

"Well, you're a strange looking fellow. You're hungry?" Sasuke asked as he got out a biscuit. "Here you go. It's a biscuit. It's food…well, sort of." said Oshawott stared at him and quickly ate the biscuit happily. "You like it, huh? Well, try eating to four months straight." Sasuke got out another biscuit.

Daisy smiled at them, but she gasped when Oshawott waved to her. "You've got a friend back there?" Sasuke asked.

"Who is it?" Sora asked.

"Hello!" Kairi called. Daisy gasped and backed away.

As Sasuke and his friends walked towards the bush, he was about to open until Snivy flew out of nowhere, flying around him. Sasuke yelps, trying to shoo the Pokemon away, dropping more biscuits and Oshawott grabbed them like crazy.

"Sasuke, guys!" Ash called from the ground. "You better get down here! The Governor is to shore!"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." Sasuke walked off and climbed down the tree followed by Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine.

"Geez Louise." Kairi said.

Daisy watched them leave as Oshawott ate the last biscuit. He also picked up some crumbs and ate them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy was not the only one who saw the newcomers. Back at the village, all of the citizens gathered around the tent as Asuma looked seriously about the visitors. Are these strangers' friend or foe? Asuma silenced them, "My brothers, we must no more about these visitors. Father, what do you see?"

Hiruzen got up and began to chant as he took some powder out, twirled it around the fire and dropped the rest in the fire. As he backed up, the big cloud appeared as the image of demons appeared.

"These are not men like us." Hiruzen began to explain as the couples and kids got scared, "These strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that's like fire and thunder." Asuma watched in shock as the demons changed into wolves. "They prowl the Earth like ravenous wolves consuming everything in their path."

Vanitas stood there, seriously, "Great Asuma, I will lead our warriors to defend the river and attack! We will destroy these invaders! The way we destroyed those Sand Shinobis!"

Asuma shook his head. "Vanitas, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy, but these visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river and observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay!"

* * *

Back at the shore, Zhao is holding the flag of Toon England as the men salute, "I hereby claim this land and all its reaches to his majesty King Stefan and do so name this settlement, Jamestown." the crowd cheered.

"Bravo, bravo! Beautifully spoken, sir!" Tex walked back into the cabin and talked to Azrael who is right now in the bathtub. "Hurry now, Azrael. You must be squeaky clean for the New World." Tex walked off.

Azrael began to eat one of the cherries he have.

* * *

Outside, Oshawott climbed onto the tree. Oshawott saw the cherries hungrily.

Oshawott swung to the boat, lost his balance and fell into the bathtub, splashing water on Azrael.

Azrael began to growl in confusion, until he saw a bubble of a familiar Pokemon. Oshawott looked closely into it smiling, he took the cherry from his head and placed it in his mouth. Oshawott grabbed the bowls and poured the cherries into his mouth. Azrael growled angrily as the Pokemon took the last cherry and ran off.

Azrael began to growl as he ran out of the tub and began to chase him. Oshawott grabbed the pulley and swung it to the branch and jumped on it. Azrael tumbled over the gangplank and fell right into the mud. Azrael growled angrily.


	6. Mine, Mine, Mine

**Wow, two chapters in one day. This chapter is about a song number that Raina likes. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Ch.5: Mine, Mine, Mine**

Sasuke stood on the rock, while looking through the woods in search for the Shinobis. With Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine. Zhao did some looking around, walking beside them. "Captain Uchiha, it appears that I have selected a perfect location. Not a savage insight."

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean that they're not out there, sir." Sasuke said, looking around.

"Well, then perhaps you should venture forth and to terminating their whereabouts." smirked Zhao.

"If there are any Shinobis out there, we'll find them." Sasuke took out his sword and kunai, and left with the Keyblade wielder, the Princess of Heart, and the Nobodies, but he didn't know that Daisy is still watching him in the bushes. Meanwhile, Zhao walked pass the crew, smirking and hoping that he can get them to find gold, "Now, men to work. You men, get the ship unloaded, you men build the fort, the rest of you, bring out the shovels; it's time to start digging."

Naruto and Neji looked at each other, "Digging?"

"Of course." said Zhao as he got out the map, "Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World, gold, mountains of it. Why, for years, they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources, but now…" he slammed the sword on the map, "It's our turn." As the crew gathered around, some of them saw gold and jewels on Zhao's sword. Zhao started to sing.

Zhao:_** The gold of Cortez**_

_**The jewels of Pizarro**_

_**Will seem like mere trinkets**_

_**By this time tomorrow**_

Zhao removed the sword off the table and slashed it around as the men, Sakura and Tenten ducked.

_**The gold we find here**_

_**Will dwarf them by far**_

_**Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys**_

_**Dig up Toonginia boys**_

Zhao brought out some shovels and tossed it to them. Soon the gold will be his.

_**Mine, boys, mine every mountain**_

Tex gave the axes to Zhao and he tossed some to the crew including Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten which dropped the barrel right near Azrael almost being squashed.

_**And dig, boys, dig till you drop**_

Zhao grab two of the men, pulling them close to him.

_**Grab a pick boys**_

_**Quick, boys**_

Ash looked startled as Zhao grabbed his arm and motions them to dig for a bit.

_**Shove in the shovel**_

_**Uncover those lovely**_

Ash, with Zhao's help, begins digging some dirt onto the others a bit, making Sakura and Tenten, glare at him.

_**Pebbles that sparkle and shine**_

_**It's gold**_

_**And it's mine, mine, mine**_

Zhao smirked evilly got out his gun and fired one bullet, signaling the men to start digging.

Men(including Tenten and Sakura): _**Dig and dig and diggity-dig**_

_**Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig…**_

Tex rolled the wheel barrel with dirt and a small shovel.

Tex:_** Hey nonny, nonny**_

_**Hey nonny, nonny**_

Zhao stopped the wheel barrel with his foot and he got out the small shovel pouring the small dirt. He grinned evilly.

Zhao:_** Oh, how I love it**_

The men began to cut down the trees, searching for gold.

Tex:_** Hey nonny, nonny**_

_**Hey nonny, nonny**_

Zhao:_** Riches for cheap**_

The digging continued as the men pushed the wheel barrels

Tex:_** Hey nonny, nonny**_

_**Hey nonny, nonny**_

Zhao is on the wheel barrel as Tex pushed it pass the men.

Zhao:_** There'll be heaps of it**_

_**And I'll be on top of the heap**_

* * *

**Daydream Sequence…**

We now see Zhao daydreaming that he's back in Toon England, all dressed in gold. The Fire Captain walks down the steps as the feather flag moved out of his way. It's perfect for him, right? Wrong!

_**My rivals back home**_

_**It's not that I'm bitter**_

_**But think how they'll squirm**_

_**When they see how I glitter**_

While Zhao showed them his new outfit, he held out his hand, letting a few girls, Charlotte Labouff, The Bimbettes, Angelique and Giselle kiss it before fainting.

_**The ladies in court**_

_**Will be all a-twitter**_

He walked up to someone who is the king, but he's not fully revealed at the moment.

_**The king will reward me**_

Zhao knelt down as the king began to knight him.

_**He'll knight me…**_

Without warning, Zhao switched places with the king, now wearing the crown. Everyone including the king bowed to him.

_**No! Lord me…**_

_******End Daydream Sequence…**_

* * *

His daydream ended as he passed the men cutting down the trees while slashing his sword.

_**It's mine, mine, mine**_

_**For the taking**_

_**It's mine, boys**_

_**Mine me that gold**_

Azrael relaxed on his pillow, when a digger sends him flying in the air by the shovel. The cat yelps as Zhao caught him.

_**With those nuggets dug**_

_**It's glory they'll give me**_

Tex Avery carried a picture of the king towards Zhao.

_**My dear friend King Stefan**_

_**Will probably build me a shrine**_

The Fire Captain pushed his face through the picture, thinking that he is the king.

Zhao, Tex, and Azrael:_** When all of the gold**_

Zhao:_** Is mine!**_

Men(including Sakura and Tenten):_** Dig and dig and dig and diggity **_

_**Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig**_

* * *

We see Sasuke and his friends walk through the willowed leaves, exploring the woods and searching for any Shinobis.

Sasuke:_** All of my life I have searched for a land like this one**_

They stopped and stared at the waterfall in front of him.

_**A wilder more challenging country I couldn't design**_

As Sasuke and his friends walked towards the waterfall, Daisy peeked at Sasuke behind the tree with interest.

Kairi: _**Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one**_

Sora:_** In a land you can claim, a land you can tame**_

Sasuke, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine began climbing on the rock, but they slipped and grabbed the vine, swinging it down safely. Sasuke and his friends stand on the rock, making a bridge for them.

Sasuke and company:_** The greatest adventure is mine/ours!**_

* * *

Back at the woods, the men and women kept digging for gold as Zhao gave out the order.

Zhao:_** Keep on working, men**_

Sasuke and company:_** Mine/Ours**_

Zhao: _**Don't be shirking it, lads**_

_**Mine, boys, mine**_

_**Bring me that gold**_

Men(including Sakura and Tenten):_** Dig and dig and dig and diggity**_

Zhao: _**Beautiful gold**_

Men(including Sakura and Tenten): _**Dig, dig for that gold**_

_**Make this island **_

_**My land**_

Zhao:_** Make the mounds big, boys**_

_**I'd help you to dig, boys**_

_**But I've got this crick in me spine**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and his friends looked at the amazing view.

Namine:_** This land will behold**_

* * *

Zhao, on the other hand, looked at the land, getting his hands on gold.

Zhao:_** This beauty untold**_

* * *

Sasuke and the group smile as they found themselves on the top of the mountain.

Roxas and Sasuke:_** A man can be bold**_

* * *

Zhao lit the fuse with his fire powers, shooting the cannon.

Zhao:_** It all can be sold**_

Soon the cannon went off, causing the tree to be blown up and knocked down.

_**The gold**_

Men(including Sakura and Tenten):_** So go for the gold**_

_**We know which is here**_

Zhao:_** Is**_

They kept blowing the trees up as they took cover, including Azrael.

Men(including Sakura and Tenten):_** All the riches here**_

Zhao:_** Mine **_

Men(including Sakura and Tenten):_** From this minute**_

Zhao: _**Mine**_

Men(including Sakura and Tenten): _**This land and what's in it is**_

All:_** Mine!**_

The men kept digging in the big bound with Zhao right on top of it.

_**Dig and dig and diggety-dig**_

_**Hey, nonny, nonny, it's mine**_

Zhao put his flag down, giving his cruel grin. Even though it will take forever, he will find the gold.

* * *

**Great song right? Next chapter will be about me and Sasuke meeting for the first time.**


	7. Daisy and Sasuke Meet

**Here is the next chapter where finally Sasuke and I meet. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Also, today was my last day of school, so I'm on summer vacation which means more updates on all my stories! Yay! Anyway enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Ch.6: Daisy and Sasuke Meet.**

Sasuke, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine began to climb down towards the waterfall so Sasuke can clean his face. He knelt down and scoops some water on his hands and splash them on his face. As he scooped up more water, he stopped. Sasuke stared at the water, seeing an unknown reflection staring down at him. Sasuke looked suspicious as he splashed the water onto his face. The boy turned around and looked up at the tree, but the reflection he saw was nowhere to be found.

"What did you see?" Kairi asked.

"Someone was there behind me." Sasuke answered.

"Dang." Sora said.

"Hello!" Roxas called.

"Anybody here?" Namine called.

Daisy hid herself behind the tree, still watching Sasuke so mysterious and good looking. Sasuke glanced back, preparing to move on. He signaled the others to follow him. Daisy smiled and continued stalking and sneaking to the tall grass. She moved the grass to look closer at Sasuke, but he and his friends disappeared. She heard a noise as Snivy and Oshawott came out to take a peek, but she shoved them down to avoid being seen. Daisy crawled out of the grass as her friends watch her going towards the water. Daisy hopped across the rock, crouching each time to keep her balanced.

What Daisy didn't know is that Sasuke and his friends hid in the shadows under the rock, behind the waterfall preparing to shoot his gun. Without warning, Sasuke jumped through the waterfall and aimed at the unknown Shinobi. But to his surprise, he saw Daisy turning to him in the fog of the waterfall. Sasuke held his sword down. He and Daisy stared at each other. Sasuke looked surprised that the Shinobi is a girl, beautiful as ever.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" asked Roxas as he and the others walked out of the waterfall. They then noticed Daisy and waved hello.

"Who are you?" Namine asked.

Sasuke and Daisy stared down as Sasuke walked into the water, towards Daisy, wanting to talk to her, but without warning, Daisy ran away. "No wait." shouted Sasuke.

"We wanna talk to you!" Kairi called.

Daisy ran through the woods as Oshawott and Snivy followed her. They ran and hopped in the canoe.

"Please!" Sasuke said as Daisy stopped and turned around, "Don't run off." Daisy stared at him as he walked towards her slowly. "It's all right. We're not going to hurt you." Sasuke said.

Sasuke held out his hand, "Here let me help you out of there."

"Mat-at-que na-to-rath." said Daisy said in her native language.

"Huh?" Kairi asked, confused.

"You don't understand the word I'm saying, do you?" asked Sasuke. Daisy stared at Sasuke's hand and at him. Sasuke smiled, "It's alright." Daisy wasn't sure if she could trust him, but the wind began to blow softly near him.

Voices: _**Ay ay ay na ay ay na**_

Daisy put her hand on Sasuke's as she is lifted up. The wind blew around their arms as if they're in a knot. She looked at her and Sasuke's hands as the canoe was pulled back to shore. Daisy looked at his face and his eyes.

Tanana's voice:_** Que que na-to-ra**_

_**You will understand**_

Daisy got out of the boat while standing in front of Sasuke. Snivy just had enough and flew to attack Sasuke, but Oshawott grabbed him as he watched.

The wind of leaves and petals blew around Daisy and Sasuke.

_**Let it break upon you**_

_**Like waves upon the sand**_

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as Daisy closed her eyes, listening to what Tanana said before.

_**Listen with your heart**_

_**You will understand**_

"Daisy Sarutobi." Daisy spoke, opening her eyes.

"What?" Sasuke and his friends asked.

"My name is DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Sarutobi." Daisy said. Oshawott and Snivy looked stunned and dropped their jaws. They looked at each other as they exclude Snivy grinned.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. "These are my friends Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine"

"How do you do?" Kairi said with a smile as they watched Sasuke and Daisy smile at each other, getting to know each other.

* * *

At the Jamestown settlement, Zhao kept ordering the men and the two women around as they continued digging for gold, but nothing. Unknown to them, Vanitas and a few of his men hid in the bushes, spying on them.

"That's in keep at it men keep digging it's going to be here somewhere." Zhao said, not knowing that the Shinobis were here. Flynn whistled, signaling Vanitas and his friend Trent.

"There's 30 more of them down by the bridge," Trent reported.

"That makes more than 100." said Vanitas, looking at Zhao's men.

Zhao was eating his drumstick when he asked Ash, "Anything yet?"

"Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir." replied Ash with a sigh.

"How long are we going to keep digging like this, sir?" Naruto asked.

"Can't we at least take a break?" Sakura complained.

"We've been working for 2 hours straight." Tenten added.

Neji walked out of the digging hole and dropped the shovel, "We're slaving away, busting our backs, day and night…"

"What king and country, I know. I share your fatigue." Zhao walked off and called his assistant. "Tex Avery! Tex Avery!"

Tex is away from the digging sight and trimming some bushes to make them look like animals. Tex heard Zhao calling him, "Coming!"

Zhao handed him the meat. "Dispose of this."

Tex smiled at Azrael and held out the meat, "Who's a good kitty?" Azrael rolled his eyes. "Fetch boy!"

Jack threw the meat away and walked off. As Azrael looked at the bushes where the meat is at, it saw Trent peeking out of the bushes. Azrael yowled in alarm, getting Zhao's attention.

"Savages! It's an ambush arm yourselves!" Zhao ordered in alarm.

"Run!" Tex screamed and took over like a mommy's boy behind the animal bushes. The battle is about to occur while Zhao shouts orders as Trent ran back to warn him.

"Make sure every man has the gun!" ordered Zhao as his men grab their shot guns and grabbed his own. "Shoot!" Ash tripped over the log causing him to shoot his gun right between Zhao's legs and shot out water out of the barrel.

"Ash, you idiot!" shouted Zhao, glaring at the boy. The first battle begins as Zhao's men shoot at the Shinobis like nuts. Azrael screamed and took cover underneath the metal helmet.

Zhao ran out of bullets of the shotgun and got out another one, "Where is that blasted Sasuke Uchiha when I need him!"

Trent is on the tree preparing to attack Zhao, but the Fire Captain spotted him and shot Trent right on his leg. Trent screamed in pain and fell on the ground, holding his leg.

"Trent!" shouted Vanitas. He ran to help out his friend until Trent opened his eyes and saw Naruto, getting ready to finish him off.

Before Naruto finished Trent off, Vanitas came out of nowhere and battled Naruto until Vanitas knocks the boy out. Zhao's men kept firing as Vanitas picked up Trent. "Back to the village now!" the Shinobis ran escaped and the explorers cheered for victory.

"Shut up, shut up you fools! They'll be back!" yelled Zhao. Tex came out of hiding, shaking like a leaf when the animal bushes have been destroyed.

"Everyone back to camp! Get the rest of the cannons to shore and finish building the fort!" ordered

"Yes sir." said Naruto.

"Yawn." Tenten said sarcastically before she joined them.

Zhao glared at Ash who sat there, looking humiliated. "And you, learn to use that thing properly. A man's not a man who knows how to shoot." Ash looked down and wondered why Sasuke and his friends didn't show up.

* * *

Back at the village, Raina and a girl named Tracy Tennyson watched Hiruzen chanting trying to heal Trent's leg. Trent winced in pain while Hiruzen continues chanting, while Trent's friends Geoff and Bridgette tried to heal his leg.

Asuma frowned, "These beasts invade our shores and now this."

Hiruzen stopped chanting, "This wound is strange to me."

"We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone. Vanitas, send message to the village in our nation." said Asuma as he and Vanitas walked out of the tent, "We will call out on our brothers to help us fight." Asuma told his people. "These people are dangerous! No one is to go near them!" Raina gasped, worried about Daisy.

"Where's Daisy?" Raina said in concern.

* * *

**Next chapter is where I sing one of my favorite songs from the movie. Read and Review!**


	8. Colors of the Wind

**Here I am with the next chapter where we have the big song number that is my favorite from the movie.**

* * *

**Ch.7: Colors of the Wind**

A couple of miles away, Daisy is sitting next to Sasuke as she looked at his helmet and her reflection on it. Kairi, Sora, Namine, and Roxas sat by them.

"It's called a helmet." said Namine.

"It's a headwear to protect your head." said Roxas.

"Helmet." Daisy said. Oshawott came up and tapped the helmet, but he saw his reflection and Oshawott yelped and flew off.

"So what river is this?" asked Sasuke.

"Quiyoghcohanok." replied Daisy, looking at the helmet.

"You have the most unusual names here. Chicahominy, Quiyough, Quiyoghcohanock, DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Sarutobi." said Sasuke, impressed.

"You and your friends have the most unusual names too. Sasuke Uchiha, Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas."

Sasuke smiled, but jumped when he and his friends saw a familiar Pokemon in his bag, eating biscuits. "Hey!" Sasuke picked him up. "Is this pokemon a friend of yours?" Sasuke asked.

"Oshawott." said Daisy.

"Well, how do you do, Oshawott." Sasuke held out his hand. Oshawott searched his hand for more biscuits, but he pouted.

"No, he wants you to shake his hand." Sora explained.

"Let me show you." Sasuke insisted.

Daisy looked at his hand. "Nothing's happened."

Sasuke shrugged, "No, I need your hand first." Daisy held out his hand, as Sasuke took hers and they shook hands. "It's how we say hello." Daisy smiled, understanding. Oshawott shook hands with Snivy much of his annoyance.

"This is how we say hello. Wingapo." Daisy moved her hand clockwise. Sasuke and his friends nodded and did the same. "Wingapo."

"And this is how we say goodbye. A-na." Daisy held her arm straight and moved it halfway. Sasuke smiled and touched her hand, "I like hello better." The two blushed much to Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine's amassment. Snivy couldn't take it and separated their hands.

Snivy began to get mad at Sasuke.

"Boy, I remember you." Sasuke said when he saw Snivy.

"Snivy just doesn't like strangers." explained Daisy.

"Sasuke's not a stranger anymore." Kairi said.

Sasuke petted Snivy's head making Snivy angry and push his hand away.

"Stubborn Pokemon, isn't he?" asked Sasuke.

Snivy blew raspberries at Sasuke as Daisy glared at him. "Very stubborn." Snivy smiled at her, nervously. Sasuke saw Oshawott in his bag, still looking for more biscuits. "Hey!" Oshawott came out with a compass in his mouth and rushed off.

"Oshawott!" Daisy called. Oshawott stood by the rock and looked at the compass.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt it." said Sasuke until Oshawott began to clang the compass on the rock.

Sasuke yelped. "Hey!" He tried to grab Oshawott, but the Pokemon dodged him and climbed up the tree.

"Oshawott, bring that back!" Daisy shouted as Oshawott climbed to the highest branch.

"No, it's alright. He can keep it. Call it a gift." said Sasuke as Oshawott began to clang the compass against the branch.

"What was that?" asked Daisy.

"My compass." Sasuke said.

"Compass?" Daisy asked.

"It tells you how to find your way when you get lost." explained Sasuke. "It's alright, I'll get another one in Toon England."

"Toon England?" Daisy asked. "Is that your village?"

"Yes, it's a very big village." answered Sasuke.

"It's a okay place, in my opinion." Kairi said.

"What's it like?" asked Daisy, very curious.

"Well, it's got streets filled with carriages and bridges over the rivers and buildings as tall as trees." Sora said.

"Not only that, the theaters are extravagant." said Kairi.

"I like to see those things." said Daisy, hoping to see the buildings.

"You will." Sasuke smiled.

"How?" asked Daisy.

Sasuke began to climb the tree branch, "We're going to build them here. We'll show you people how to use this land properly to make the most of it."

"Make most of it?" Daisy asked, not comprehending.

"Yes. We'll build roads, decent houses…" said Sasuke.

"Our houses are fine." said Daisy.

Sasuke jumped down, "You think that only because you don't know any better."

"Uh, Sasuke, I think you said too much." Namina said. She pointed to Daisy who was leaving in a huff.

"Wait a minute, don't take that." said Sasuke, as he began to go after her, but Snivy got in his way.

Sasuke glared and flickered at Snivy and knocked him into the bushes and went after Daisy.

Sasuke ran to the water where Daisy rowed her canoe and stopped her. "Wait, there's so much we can teach you. We've been improving the lives of savages all over the world."

"Savages?" Daisy glared, being offended.

"Uh-oh." Kairi said.

"Oops… not that you're a savage." said Sasuke, trying to get things right.

"Just my people." said Daisy.

"No, that's not what I meant." said Sasuke said. "Let me explain that…"

"Let go!" Daisy yelled, splashing water.

"No, I'm not letting you leave." said Sasuke, holding the canoe. Daisy glared and climbed up the tree branch. "Look, don't do this. Savage is just a word, you know, a turf or people who are uncivilized." Sasuke began to climb up after her.

"Like me?" asked Daisy.

"Well, when I say uncivilized, what I mean is…" Sasuke yelped when the branch he grabbed broke, causing him to fall downward till he hit the ground. Daisy noticed as the helmet hits Sasuke right on the head. Sasuke groaned as Kairi, Sora, Roxas, and Namine helped him up.

Daisy climbed down from the tree and said, "What you mean is…not like you." she then started to sing.

Daisy:_** You think I'm an ignorant savage**_

_**And you've been so many places; I guess it must be so**_

Daisy picked up the helmet and handed it to Sasuke.

_**But still I can not see**_

_**If the savage one is me**_

_**How can there be so much that you don't know**_

Daisy walks passed Sasuke as she glanced back at him.

_**You don't know**_

As Daisy left, the wind blew round. Sasuke is concerned and followed Daisy.

"Wait up." Kairi called as she and the others followed Sasuke. Daisy picked up a stick and showed the teenage boy the amazing land.

_**You think you own whatever land you land on**_

_**The earth is just a dead thing you can claim**_

Daisy goes over the tree and rock, kneeling down and touching them, causing them to glow from the two.

_**But I know every rock and tree and creature**_

_**Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**_

Soon, the butterflies flew out. Later on, Sasuke saw a bear nearby and is about to shoot at it, making the animal continued.

_**You think the only people who are people**_

_**Are the people who look and think like you**_

Daisy stops Sasuke from attacking while looking at him. They followed its footprints as it led them to a few cubs.

_**But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger**_

_**You'll learn things you'll never knew you never knew**_

Daisy picked up a few cubs and gave them to Sasuke and his friends as one plays with Sasuke's hair. Daisy looked up at the sky as the wolf shadow is shown.

_**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?**_

We now see the starry sky that shows a grinning bobcat.

_**Or asked the grinning bobcat while he grins?**_

_**Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?**_

Sasuke looked amazingly at the sky. He has never seen anything before in his life.

_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**_

Sasuke smiled as he came with Daisy and held hands with her.

_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**_

The wind blew around them like mad until Sasuke and Daisy landed on the ground safely, starting to run with animal spirits. Soon, they jumped over the falls, landing on the ground beneath them. Later, they, Kairi, Sora, Namine, and Roxas began to run in a very fast speed through the forest.

_**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest**_

_**Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth**_

The six jumped over the flower field. Daisy did a cartwheel as Sasuke tumbled. Daisy is so close to Sasuke's face, making him blush.

_**Come roll in all the riches all around you**_

_**And for once, never wonder what they're were**_

Now we see Sasuke and Daisy, Roxas, Namine, Sora, and Kairi swam underwater with a seal.

_**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers**_

_**The heron and the otter are my friends**_

_**And we are all connected to each other**_

_**In a circle, in a hoop that never ends**_

They swam up until they reached the surface with a splash. Soon they all relaxed together on the small plot of land.

_**How high does the sycamore grow?**_

Daisy and Sasuke then had two birds on their arms. They let them go, as they and their friends watched the birds land on the branch.

_**If you cut it down, then you'll never know**_

Sasuke, Daisy and the others look serious at the sky. They walked to the edges of the rock looking at land.

_**And you'll never hear the wolf cry into blue-corn moon**_

_**For whether we are white or copper-skinned**_

_**We need the sing with all the voices of the mountain**_

Sasuke looked surprised as an image of Eagle glow on him before the wind send it away.

_**We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**_

Daisy gave the dirt to Sasuke who held it as the dirt goes through his fingers. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine felt the dirt through their fingers before noticing the blush Daisy had on her face when Sasuke helped her up.

_**You can own the earth and still**_

_**All you'll own is Earth until **_

_**You can paint with all the colors of the wind**_

Sasuke paused and thought about what Daisy said as they stared at each other.

"Looks like Sasuke's a crush." Sora said.

"Love at first experience." Namine said.

Just as Daisy and Sasuke were staring at each other, the sound of drums is heard two miles away and it got Daisy's attention.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"The drums. They mean trouble, I shouldn't be here." Daisy began to leave, but Sasuke stopped her.

"I want to see you again." Sasuke said.

"I can't…" said Daisy.

"Please, don't go." Sasuke said. He was sad that she has to leave. He wants to get to know her better.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Daisy said sadly as Sasuke held her close, almost leaning towards her face. Sasuke had no choice, but to let her go. He watched Daisy run and go into her canoe and row off. Sasuke sighed in hopes that he'll see her again.


	9. Private Meeting

**Here is the next chapter where me and Sasuke meet again…in private**

**Also I made a deviant art account in case you can look up for me**

* * *

**Ch.8: Private Meeting**

It was raining in Jamestown for a few days as the crew tried to get the fort up to avoid anymore Shinobi trouble, but they didn't know is that a same Pokemon quickly snuck behind the stumps, looking for a way to get in and climbed in.

"That'll keep everything out, right, Sasuke, guys?" Ash asked. Sasuke didn't say a word while Oshawott snuck behind him. Ash was concerned.

"Something's wrong, Sasuke?" asked Ash.

"What?" asked Sasuke, shoveling the mud.

"You've been really quiet lately." Ash said.

"He's just been thinking about something." Sora said.

"Yeah." Kairi added.

"No, he's just mad because he missed all the action." Neji said, smiling.

Ash smiled and pats the ninja boy on the back, "Don't worry, Sasuke, you'll get a chance to deal with the Shinobis."

"Yeah, we'll take care of them, like we did the last time." Neji smirked as he picked up an axe.

"You tell me about it." Tenten said.

Jim:_** We shot ourselves a Shinobi**_

Peter joined in briefly.

**Or**_** maybe two or three…**_

"Alright, you halfwits, get to work!" Naruto kicked the Hyuga ninja and puppy in the rears and shove them.

Neji glared, "Come on, it's just a little fun."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right, we're having loads of fun! Look at us, no gold, no food! While the old man is inside the tent all day happy as a clown!"

Meanwhile, Zhao is having big problems of his own, while holding the maps, panicking. "I'm doomed! I should be in riches by now and I haven't found as much as a speck!" While he panicked, Azrael pulled out a tray with the lid covering, but unknown to them, Oshawott sniffed under the tent and peeked in. he smelt something delicious.

"It's got to be around here somewhere!" said Zhao.

Azrael pulled the lid off, revealing a small carousal showing some cookies. Azrael spun it gently. He ate one, but before he can take another, they were gone. He looked up and saw Oshawott on the carousal.

Azrael growled as Oshawott smiled nervously and ran off. Azrael chased after him out of the tent.

Zhao kept looking at the map, "What am I overlooking?" Without warning, he heard a groan and turned to see Tex with a arrow in his head and gasped in fright.

"I…I…" Tex took it off, revealing it was a gag prop. "I made it myself."

Zhao grabbed the fake arrow. "Take that silly…" the Fire Nation Captain stopped and smirked evilly as he looked at it. "Of course! The Shinobis win! Why do you think these freaks attacked us?"

"Because we invaded their land, cut down trees and dug up Earth." replied Tex.

"No, it's the gold! They have it and they don't want us to take it from them!" explained Zhao. "Well, I'll just have to take them by force!"

Outside, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten are asleep until Chase came up. "You four, where's Captain Uchiha? And where are Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas?"

"Well, they're…" Neji noticed that Sasuke and his friends are nowhere. "…gone."

"Yeah, your singing must've scared him off!" Naruto said, glaring at Neji.

"Tell me about it." Sakura said.

"Well, then go get him!" ordered Zhao.

"What if we run into the Shinobis?" Neji asked.

"That's what guns are for. Now arm yourselves and get moving!" ordered Zhao.

* * *

At the woods, Azrael is still chasing Oshawott across the woods. He ran pass a moose named Rutt(Brother Bear) that is wearing a weird hat, but the hat moved because it was Oshawott. Oshawott jumped off, but stopped and gave the cookie to the moose. Oshawott smiled and ran as the moose rolled its eyes.

* * *

Back at the cornfield, Snivy was on the lookout for signs of trouble. Daisy and Raina are picking corn. Daisy sighed sadly as Raina wondered what is wrong with her friend.

"Daisy!" Asuma called, entering the cornfield, "You should be inside the village."

"We'll be alright." said Daisy, getting up and covering one corn she picked.

"We're gathering food for when the warriors arrive." added Raina.

"Don't go too far." said Asuma. "Now's not the time to be running off."

"Yes father." nodded Daisy.

Asuma smiled at her with the necklace she's wearing, "When I see you wear that necklace, you look just like your mother."

Daisy held the necklace, thinking about her mother. "I miss her."

"But she is still with us. Whenever the wind moves through the trees, I feel her presence." said Asuma, looking up at the sky and feeling the wind. "Our people looked to her from wisdom and strength. Someday, they will look to you, as well."

"I would be honored by that." said Daisy.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. I'll send for Vanitas." Asuma left the field.

"Alright, what is it?" asked Raina, very concerned about her friend.

"What?" asked Daisy.

"You're hiding something." Raina said.

"I'm not hiding anything." said Daisy.

"Daisy, you can tell me. I promise, I won't tell anyone." said Raina. Suddenly, she saw an unfamiliar person behind Daisy: it's Sasuke! Raina gasped.

"Daisy, look!" Raina said.

Daisy turned around and saw Sasuke who smiled at her.

Snivy spotted him. He flew down to attack, but Sasuke held up a big cork and his beak gets stuck in it.

"It's one of them! I'm going to get…" Raina stopped because Daisy covered her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked

"Mmm?" asked Raina muffled. Has Daisy met Sasuke before.

"I had to see you again." replied Sasuke.

"Mmm?" Raina stared at him as Daisy smiled.

"You should meet."

"Daisy! Daisy?" Vanitas called as the girls gasped that he's coming.

"Please, don't say anything." said Frankie, letting go of Raina and grabbing Sasuke's hand. "Quick, this way!" she took him out into the field to talk in private.

"But…" Raina began.

"Raina, where's Daisy?" asked Vanitas as he entered the field.

"I…I haven't seen her." Raina said, getting more corn.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, annoyed that Daisy keeps wandering off, "Daisy can't be wandering off like that. It's dangerous out there. Tell her that because Daisy listens to you." Vanitas said as he left.

Raina rolled her eyes, "Sure she does."

Snivy was struggling to break free from the cork off his mouth, trying to fly. He is nearly in mid air, but crashed on the ground.

* * *

Daisy had taken Sasuke to Tanana's glen so they can talk with no one around. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine sat beside the grass waiting for them as Oshawott ate the last cookie.

"No wonder the world is flat." Raina said as Oshawott sighed when he saw Daisy and Sasuke come in.

"There you are." Namine said. "What took you, but this place is incredible."

"And to think we came all this way just to dig for gold." Sasuke agreed.

"Gold?" asked Daisy as Oshawott slide down the tree branch near.

"Hey, Oshawott." greeted Sasuke.

"What's gold?" asked Daisy, confused as she and Sasuke sat on the stump.

"You don't know what gold is?" asked Sora, shocked.

"You know, it's yellow and it comes out of the ground."

"It's something valuable." Sasuke said.

"Like diamonds." Namine explained.

Daisy understood now, "Oh, here we have lots of it, gold." she got out the corn.

"No, gold is this." Sasuke took out the gold coin and showed it to her.

Daisy looked at it oddly, "There's nothing like that around here." as she was about to hold it. Oshawott grabbed it and took a bite, he growled in disgust and threw it away.

"No gold?" Sasuke asked.

"Not that I see." Daisy replied.

Sasuke chuckled when he's going to tell the others that there's no gold.

"All this way for nothing." Roxas said in shock. "Wait till the others find out about this."

"Those boys are in for a big surprise." Sora said.

"Will they leave?" asked Daisy.

"Some of them might." Sasuke replied. Daisy looked worried about if Sasuke is leaving. "Will you go home?"

"Well, there's not like much of a home to go back to." replied Sasuke replied with a sigh. "I never really belong anywhere."

Daisy and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Looks like you two make a cute couple." Sora smirked, making both Sasuke and Daisy blush at the comment.

Voices:_** Ay ay ay na ay ay na…**_

Sasuke turned around, looking startled. As he and his friends looked around, they saw Tanana appearing and disappearing again. "What was that?" asked Sasuke.

"Did you see something?" Daisy asked.

"No, no, I just, uh…I didn't see anything, did I?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Look again." Daisy said. Sasuke and his friends looked again until he saw Tanana appearing once again out of her cottage.

Tanana:_** Let it break upon you**_

_**Like a wind upon the sand**_

"Hello Sasuke Uchiha." Tanana greeted.

Sasuke, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine were in shock that their jaws dropped.

They closed their jaws as Sasuke said, "Daisy, is that woman talking to me?"

"Then you should talk back." whispered Daisy.

"Don't be frightened, young man and friends. The bark is worse than the bite." said Tanana. Archimedes and Hoothoot stared at each other, annoyed.

"Say something." Daisy said.

"But what do say to a woman?" asked Sasuke.

"Anything you want." replied Daisy. Sasuke sighed and began to talk to Tanana.

"Hold still, let me look at you closer." Tanana walked closer to his face. "He has a good power and he's handsome too."

Sasuke smiled, "Wow, I like her."

"I knew you would." Daisy said.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Kairi! Sora! Namine! Roxas!" the group yelp in alarm when they saw Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten coming looking for them.

"Where are you?" Sakura called.

"It's Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten!" Sora said.

"They must be searching for us. Mostly you, Sasuke." said Kairi in shock.

"Dang it! Darn you, Zhao!" Roxas cursed.

"They can't let them see us" said Sasuke because he doesn't want them to see him with Daisy.

"Quick, over here!" Tanana said as Sasuke, Daisy, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine hid beside the tree and Tanana hid herself.

"This place gives me the creeps." Naruto said.

"Relax, nothing's going to happen." Sakura assured. However, the tree brances started to move because of magic. "Savages could be hiding anywhere."

"Well if you spot one, don't ask questions just shoot." Naruto rolled his eyes. Tanana hid on the tree branch, deciding to have some fun. She used her stick and magic to lift the roots four ninjas tripped over it, sending them falling to the ground.

"Watch your feet, you oaf!" Neji snapped.

"It wasn't me, It was the tree" Naruto said pointing to the tree

"Oh sure." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Back off, tree!" Tenten stood up and prepared to fight back.

"The tree just felt like lifting its roots and…" as Naruto and Neji took another look, they saw the roots move, both of them started to get scared. Sakura and Tenten prepared to fight, but the roots knocked the girls into the water.

Naruto gulped like it's haunted, "Let's get out of here."

Tanana smirked evilly as she waved her stick to make the vines hit them in the rear, making them yelp in pain. Sakura and Tenten, now soaking wet, ran after them.

"Run!" Neji yelled, running off.

"What about Sasuke and the others?" asked Naruto.

"He's a big boy, he and the others can take care of themselves." Neji replied, running off.

"Wow. I'm glad that you're on our side." Sora said.

"Thre's still some snap in these old vines." Tanana said, looking at the vines and her stick.

"We better get back before they send the whole camp out." Sasuke said.

They were about to leave until Daisy asked Sasuke, "When will I see you again?"

"Meet me tonight, right here." replied Sasuke as he caressed her face and ran off.

"See you later." Sora said.

"Hasta la vista." said Kairi as she and the others followed Sasuke.

"Well, I haven't had this much excitement in years!" Tanana said, having some fun.

Daisy paced around, "What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again."

"Who wouldn't? I want to see him again." Tanana said, looking the direction Sasuke and his friends had left in.

"But still, something inside is telling me that it's the right thing." said Daisy as Oshawott began to braid her hair.

"Perhaps it's your dream." said Tanana.

"A dream, Do you think he's the one with the spinning arrow was pointing to?" asked Daisy. Tanana nodded that the dream Daisy had is leading to Sasuke.


	10. Getting Serious

**Here is the next chapter where everything gets a little serious**

* * *

**Ch.9: Getting Serious**

Things are going to get worse as a lot of Shinobis are arriving at Asuma's village. Their leader name Kakashi Hatake. Flynn and another Shinobi Naveen were fixing the fence linen when they saw the warriors are coming.

"The warriors are here!" said Flynn as Naveen saw them. The crowd gathered around to greet their friends and help out. Daisy arrived and saw the warriors. She's now worried that the battle is not gonna be pretty. She watched as Asuma helped Kakashi out of the canoe as they walked next to Raina.

Raina saw her so worried, "Daisy, are you crazy? What were you doing with that…"

"Daisy, there you are." said Vanitas as he came to her.

"Vanitas!" Frankie said in concern.

Vanitas had his arm around her, but didn't know Daisy's concerned face, "Look at them. Now we have enough warriors to destroy these demons!"

Asuma and Kakashi turned and faced the crowd as Asuma announced, "Now that we are joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy!" Daisy is now worried and ran off to talk to Asuma. Raina and Vanitas watched her.

Daisy ran to Asuma, "Father, I need to speak with you."

"Not now, my daughter. The council is gathering." Asuma said, walking off.

"We don't have to fight them!" Daisy said as Asuma stopped. "There must be a better way."

Asuma sighed, "Sometimes our paths are chosen for us."

"But maybe we should try talking to them." Daisy said

"They do not want to talk." Asuma said.

"If one of them wanted to talk, you would listen, would you?" asked Daisy.

"Daisy..." Asuma said.

"Would you!" yelled Daisy.

Asuma said, "Of course I would. But it's not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore." He went into the tent to join the council. Daisy just stood there woried that the battle will start anytime soon. She must meet Sasuke later tonight.

* * *

At the woods, Sasuke, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine walked back to Jamestown, unaware that Oshawott is following them. As they walked, the Pokemon stopped and saw Azrael, tired and panting. However Azrael saw him and began to chase him. Oshawott ran right inside a small log to the other side. Azrael ran inside, but got stuck. The Pokemon and cat began pulling, trying to get themselves free. Azrael lifted the log up and Oshawott grabbed it, allowing him to get free and landed on Sasuke's shoulder. Oshawott waved, leaving the trapped Azrael. Azrael is still trapped and fell on the ground.

Naruto and Neji were guarding the fort on the look out for Shinobis while Sakura and Tenten were wringing out their hair from earlier. Ash is a bit concerned as he walked out holding a gun, not going to mess things up like last time. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap, causing him to turn around and point his gun. To his relief, it was Sasuke and his friends, returning safe and sound.

"Easy, Ash. It's us." Sasuke said as Oshawott got into his bag to avoid being seen by Ash.

Ash sighed in relief, "Guys, I could've killed you."

Sasuke smiled, "Not aiming like that,you wouldn't." He pointied the gun in te right direction to help the boy, "Keep both eyes open when you shoot, you'll see it twice as well." Sasuke pats Ash on the back and walked in when Naruto, Neji, Sakura, and Tenten saw him and the others.

"Sasuke, guys, there you are!" Naruto sighed in relief.

"We've been looking all over for you." Sakura said.

"Uchiha!" yelled Zhao walking out of the tent with Tex following him, "Where have you been?"

"We were out scattering the terrian, sir." Sasuke said.

"Lots and lots of trees." said Sora.

Zhao chuckled, "Excellent. Then you must know the Shinobi wherabouts. We'll need that information for the battle."

"What battle?" asked Kairi.

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all!" Zhao replied.

"No! You can't do that." protested Namine.

Zhao glared, "Oh, can't I?"

"We don't have to fight them." Sasuke said.

Ash frowned at the ninja, "Sasuke, what's gotten into you?"

"My friends and I've met one of them." Sasuke answered.

"You what?" Neji asked surprised.

"A savage!" Ash asked concerned.

"They're not savages! They can help us!" Kairi said.

"They know the land. They know how to navigate the rivers and…" Sasuke began before Oshawott handed him the corn out of the bag, "And look, it's food."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's better than hardtack and gruel, that's for sure." Sasuke said.

"I like gruel." said Tex

"It's called corn. These people have grown it on their land." Namine explained. "Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon? The bobcat's grin, anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

Zhao have had enough and grabbed the corn, "They don't want to feed us you fools! They want to kill us! All of us! There've got our gold and they'll do anything to keep it!"

"But there is no gold!" Sasuke yelled.

"No gold?" Naruto and Sakura asked in surprise. Have they and the other crewmembers dug the land up for nothing.

Zhao smirked, "Then I suppose your little friend told you this?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Lies! Lies all of it! Murderous thieves, there's no room for that kind of civilized society!" yelled Zhao

Sasuke and his friends glared at him, "But this is their land!"

"This is my land!" snapped Zhao. "I make the laws here and I say, anyone who so much looks at a Shinobi without killing them on sight will be tried for treason and hanged!" Zhao, Sasuke, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine glared at each other.

"Commander Zhao, we quit!" Kairi said.

* * *

During the night in the village, Daisy dashed through the cornfield to meet up with Sasuke and going to warn him.

"Frankie!" a voice were called. Daisy turned around.

"Raina!" Daisy said.

"Don't go out there. I lied for you once, don't ask me to do it again." Raina said.

"I have to do this!" said Daisy.

Raina stopped her. "He's one of them!"

"You don't know him." Daisy siad.

Raina walked in front of her, "If you go out there, you'll be turning back on your own people."

"I'm trying to help our people." said Daisy.

"Daisy _Por Favor_, you're my best friend. I don't wanna see you get hurt." said Raina.

"I won't. I know what I'm doing." Daisy said and left.

"Daisy, no!" Raina shouted, but Daisy ran through the cornfield already to meet up with Sasuke.

* * *

Back at Jamestown, Sasuke put out his candle to let his men know he's asleep. He and Oshawott went to Roxas, Namine, Sora and Kairi's tent and shook them awake.

"Come on." Sasuke said. The Keyblade wielder and the Nobody then took their girlfriends by the hands and they followed Sasuke. While they sneak away, Naruto and the others continued their conversation about what happened near the campfire.

"Zhao wouldn't take us halfway to the world for nothing." said Naruto.

"But what if Sasuke's right? What if there is no gold?" asked Neji while Sasuke, Oshawott, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine snuck past the tent and none of the men spotted them.

"If you ask me, Zhao's been lying to us ever since we left Toon England." said Ted Wiggins.

"Listen to you, you bunch of idiots! Those savages didn't attack us for nothing." Sakura said with a scoff.

"I bet they're hiding something." Tenten agreed.

"You bet." Neji said.

Meanwhile, Sasuke glanced at the two guards while hiding in the forest. Oshawott looked around and followed Sasuke. Sasuke whistled for his friends who nod and follow him.

But unknown to them, Ash saw them leaving, hiding behind the fence and leaving. Ash looked out at the gate, watchign them leave. Without warning, Ash yelped as the same figure pushed him out of the gate. It was Zhao.

"Follow them." ordered Zhao.

"Yes sir." Ash nodded.

"I want to know where they're sneaking off." Zhao said.

"Yes sir." Ash understood.

"And if you happen to see any Shinobis…" Zhao tossed Ash's gun. "Shoot them." Ash nodded sadly and began to leave. "Oh, and Ash I almost forgot." Zhao said, making Ash stop. "You've been a slipshot sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't disappoint me again." Zhao left. The Pokemon trainer gulped and walked off to follow Sasuke and the others. He doesn't want to do this, but he has no choice.

* * *

Back at the village, Vanitas is working on the weapon to prepare for battle against the demons. Raina walked to him. "Vanitas!" she said.

"What is it?" asked Vanitas, knowing her worried look.

"It's Daisy…" said Raina.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" asked a concerned Vanitas.

Raina left no choice but to confess. "I think she's in trouble." Raina said.


	11. Death of Vanitas

**Here is the next chapter where things get bad and ugly and a death of a character**

* * *

**Ch.10: Death of Vanitas**

Daisy entered the glen as some of the Pokemon including Snivy climbed onto the tree side. Tanana waited for her, worried. "I can feel the earth trembling, Daisy. What's happening?"

"The warriors are here." Daisy answered.

"Daisy!" Sasuke called.

"Sasuke!" Daisy said as he walked up to her along with Oshawott, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine smiled at this. Sasuke held Daisy's hands, "Listen to me, my men are planning to attack your people. We've got to warn them."

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this. You have to come with me and talk to my father." said Daisy, taking Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke stopped her, "Daisy, talking isn't going to do any good. We already tried talking to my men, but everyting about this land has them spooked…" All of a sudden, they heard howling from the distance and saw a creature walking with the lgo on it."

"That's the strangest looking Pokemon or animal I've ever seen." Tanana said. The creature tripped over and tumbled downt the hill. The log got itself hit causing a familiar cat to fly out, landing upside down in Kairi's hands.

"Hi, Azrael." Kairi said as she put the cat down.

Azrael saw Oshawott who smiled at him. He growled, and began to chase the Pokemon.

"Easy, Azrael, come here!" Sasuke said.

"Oshawott, come back!"added Daisy.

Sora smirked, "You see that's what Sasuke meant. Once two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them." the chase continued while Sasuke and Daisy tried to stop them. Snivy was worried.

Just then Oshawott grabbed Snivy and used him like a sword to fight off Azrael.

"Knock it off!" Daisy said.

Tanana had enough and yelled, _**"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" **_Azrael yelped and fainted, falling into the water. Wartortle pushes Azrael up and butterflies picked it up as Azrael woke up. Beauitfuly placed upon the stump. "Enough to make you sap boiled." Beauitifly placed next to Oshawott who walked near it.

"Now there's something I want to show you, look," Tanana touched her stick into the water gently, forming ripples.

"The ripples." Daisy said.

"What about them?" Sasuke asked.

"So small at first, then look how they grow." Tanana explained. "But someone has to start them."

"They're never gonna listen to us." Sora said.

"He's right. They're not gonna listen to us." Sasuke agreed.

"Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one." Tanana began to push Sasuke down the branch causing him to slide towards Daisy. "Don't you see? Only when the fighting stops can you be together."

Daisy smiled at him as Sasuke smiled back, "Alright. Let's go talk to your father." Daisy smiled and hugged him and Sasuke hugged her back. Tanana smiled and decided to give them some privacy by closing the leaves around their friends with some magic.

Sasuke and Daisy looked at each other and kissed. While their kiss continued, two unknown figures came from each side: Vanitas and Ash. Ash looked closely and looked surprised that Sasuke is kissing a female Shinobi. Vanitas on the other hand was jealous and shocked of what's going on. He watched his future bride kissing this…demon. Vanitas got angry and shouted when he got out of the bushes and charged towards Sasuke. Sasuke and Daisy stopped kissing and saw Vanitas charging towards Sasuke and tackled him.

"Vanitas, no!" Daisy yelled as Vanitas tried to kill him with the axe. Sasuke pushed him off, dodging Vanitas. Vanitas took out a knife and tried to stab Sasuke.

"Vanitas!" Daisy screamed in horror. Ash gasped in alarm and ran out of the bushes, pouring some shooting powder to load the gun. The fight continued and both fighters struggled against one another.

Daisy jumped, trying to stop Vanitas, "Leave him alone!" she tried to back Vanitas away from Sasuke, but Vanitas shoved her away, making her hit the ground. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine watched from behind the tree in shock as they saw Vanitas tried to use his knife to stab Sasuke for good. Ash loaded his gun and quickly aimed it while Daisy tried to pull Vanitas away. "Vanitas, stop!"

"Both eyes open…" Ash said, remembering what Sasuke taught him. Soon Ash opened fire. Vanitas gasped as the bullet hit him right in the chest. He grabbed Daisy's necklace, breaking it into pieces, making Daisy gasp in horror. Soon, the corpse of Vanitas, fell into the water, dead.

"Oh no." Kairi gasped.

Sasuke and his friends turned when Ash came. "Ash!"

"Is he…?" asked Ash, worried that he killed Vanitas.

"You killed him!" Daisy snapped in anger.

"I thought that…"Ash tried to explain.

"How could you?" Namine asked angrily.

"Get away from him!" Daisy yelled as Sasuke held her, "Daisy, it won't help! He was only…!"

"He killed him!" Daisy cried. Ash gasped horrified and stunned of what he's done. Suddenly, they heard far away shouting which got the others' attention.

"Ash, get out of here!" Sasuke exclaimed at Ash. "Get out of here! Guys, you too!" Ash did what Sasuke said and ran off. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine ran too, but they went behind Tanana's home afraid of what's going to happen. Suddenly, the Hetachis appear and they soon grabbed Sasuke, thinking he was the one who killed Vanitas. Sasuke struggled to get free as he was taken away.

"Oh no!" Kairi said.

"Sasuke!" Sora called.

Daisy looked at the dead Vanitas as Flynn, Aladdin and Eric came and picked up Vanitas slowly and carried him back to the village. Daisy just stood there and began to follow them back to the village. Oshawott, Snivy, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine came out of hiding as Azrael is still udner the root, shaking. They looked at it as Oshawott climbed down and placed his hand on his shoulder, calming him down and apologizing.

"Come on, we need to get to Daisy's village." Sora said. he turned to Roxas and said, "You and Namine stay here. We'll come back."

"Okay, be careful guys" Roxas said.

Sora and Kairi began to leave to Daisy's village. Azrael smiled and followed them. They walked through the branch sadly as they glance at the broken necklace that belonged to Kurenai, Daisy's mother.

"I hope we know what we're doing." Namine looked up at the sky, crying as Roxas began to confort her


	12. If I Never Knew You

**Here is the next chapter where we have the love song from the movie, and like Raina, I'm happy they put this song on the 10****th**** anniversary DVD**

* * *

**Ch.11: If I Never Knew You**

At the village, the citizens watched in sadness while crying when Vanitas's body is brought in. Asuma saw in shock that Vanitas, his best warrior, is dead. Asuma looked up with an angry look, "Who did this?"

Eric and Flynn came, dragging Sasuke towards him as Eric explained, "Daisy was out in the woods. Vanitas went to go find her and this man attacked!" Raina came through the crowd, guilty and worry.

"Your weapons are strong, but now our anger is stronger!" Asuma said, glaring at Sasuke, "At sunrise, he will be the first to die!"

"But father!" Daisy called as the crowd stands aside.

Asuma glared at his daughter, "I told you to stay in the village! You disobeyed me! You have shamed your father!"

"I was only trying to help!" Daisy said.

Asuma snapped at Daisy, "Because of your foolishness, Vanitas is dead!, Take him away!"

Daisy watched the people take Sasuke away as she fell to her knees. Daisy had just fallen in love with Sasuke and now he's going to die at sunrise and it's all her fault.

Raina walked up to her saddened friend as Daisy looked at her.

"Vanitas was just coming to protect me" Daisy said

"Daisy, I sent Vanitas after you." Raina confessed as Daisy looked shocked.

"I was so worried about you. I thought I was doing the right thing." said Raina sadly.

"All this happened because of me and now I'll never see Sasuke again…" said Daisy sadly. Raina looked guilty of what she did and decided to cheer her up. Raina held Daisy's hand and motioned to follow her. "Come with me."

* * *

Later on, the girls approached the prison tent where Sasuke is. The guards tood there as Raina and Daisy arrived.

"Daisy wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Vanitas." Raina said.

The guards, Sitka and Denahi(Brother Bear) looked at each other and at them. "Be quick." Denahi said as he and Sitka allowed her to enter, but not for long. Daisy entered the tent and saw Sasuke, tied up to the post. Daisy came to him and got onto her knees making Sasuke look up to her.

"Daisy!" Sasuke said in surprise.

"I'm so sorry." Daisy hugged her love in sadness.

"For what, this?" asked Sasuke. "I"ve got a lost worse scraps than this. I can' think of any right now…"

"It would've been better if we never met, none of this would've happened." Daisy said, very sad.

"Daisy, look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow than live 100 years without knowing you." whispered Sasuke as Daisy touched his shoulder before he sang.

Sasuke:_**If I never knew you**_

_**If I never felt this love**_

_**I would have no inkling of**_

_**How precious life can be**_

Daisy hugged him sadly.

_**If I never held you**_

_**I would never have a clue**_

_**How at last I'd find you **_

_**The missing part of me**_

Sasuke and Daisy looked at each other until they saw Oshawott, Snivy, and Azrael enter the tent without being spotted.

_**In this world so full of fear**_

_**Full of rage and lies**_

_**I can see the truth so clear**_

_**In your eyes**_

Sasuke leaned close towards Daisy as their foreheads touched.

_**So dry your eyes**_

_**And I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew you**_

Oshawott had his head on Sasuke's leg, looking sadly at him. Azrael sat down and sniff. The lovers smiled and looked up at the hole of the tent, showing the starry sky.

Daisy:_** I thought our love will be so beautiful**_

_**Somehow we'll make the whole world bright**_

_**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**_

_**How they'd leave is were these whispers in the night**_

_**But still my heart is saying we were right**_

Then there were flashbacks of when they met.

_**For if I never knew you**_

Sasuke:_** There's no moment I regret**_

Daisy:_** If I never felt this love**_

Sasuke:_** Since the moment that we met**_

Daisy:_** I would have no inkling of**_

Sasuke:_** If our time has gone too fast**_

Daisy:_** How precious life can be**_

Sasuke:_** I've lived at last**_

They leaned towards each other, about to kiss one last time, but they saw Raina looking through the tent, "Daisy?"

"I can't leave you." said Daisy, caressing Sasuke's face.

"You never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you forever." Sasuke said. Daisy walked out of the tent. Sasuke turned and saw the shadow of Daisy leave until the entrance closed. He looked down sadly.

_**And I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Empty as the sky**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy was in the canoe, sadly looking down. They saw Sora and Kairi coming and hop in with her also sad.

Daisy:_** Never knowing why**_

Daisy saw her image and the image of Sasuke, holding hands.

Daisy and Sasuke:_** Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew you**_

The image of Sasuke kissed Daisy's hand and disappeared. Daisy looked down and continued rowing her canoe. Sasuke's life is about to end.


	13. Savages

**Here is the next chapter where there was almost a war**

* * *

**Ch.12: Savages**

"Help! Somebody help, help!" yelled Ash, running back to the fort. Sasuke is in grave danger and Ash has to rescue him and find Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine. Naruto, Neji, Sakura and Tenten peeked out of the fort and saw Ash worried. "Easy, buddy, what is it?" Naruto said.

"It's Sasuke! They've got him!" replied Ash.

"Who got him?" Neji asked in alarm as more came out of the tents.

"The savages!" Ash answered.

"Savages?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Yeah, they've captured him, dragged him off!"

"Where'd they take him?" Sakura asked.

"And where's Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine?" Tenten asked.

Tex peeked out of the tent, wearing only nightclothes. "How many where there?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, at least a dozen." Ash answered.

"Those filthy beasts!" Naruto growled. As Tex ran out of the tent, Zhao grabbed him and covered his mouth. Zhao smirked evilly and blew out the candle, "It's perfect, Avery. I couldn't have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine."

"We've got to save him!" said Ash. "He wil do the same to any of us."

Naruto agreed, "Ash is right, we have to do something."

"And so we shall." Zhao said with a serious tone. "I told you those savages couldn't be trusted. Sasuke tried to befriend them and look what they've done to him. And Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine too! But now I say its time to rescue our courageous comerade. At daybreak, we attack!" the crowd cheered as Zhao walked up to the stand while Tex put him an armor.

Zhao started to sing.

Zhao:_** what can you expect**_

_**From filthy little heathens**_

_**Here's what you get when races are diverse**_

_**Their skin's a hellish red**_

_**They're only good when dead**_

_**They're vermin as they said and worse**_

All: _**They're savages, savages**_

Zhao, now deressed in better armor toss the guns at them. Ash, Naruto and Neji on the other hand are so worried and concerned.

Zhao:_** Barely even human**_

All:_** Savages, Savages**_

Zhao:_** Drive them to our shore**_

_**They're not like you and me**_

_**Which means they must be evil**_

_**We must sound the drums of war**_

They got out their weapons and getting ready to use their powers.

All:_** They're savages, savages**_

_**Dirty shrieking devils**_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

* * *

Some dragged the cannons to get ready for a lifetime war. Back at the village, Asuma faced the fire and turned around with a serious look.

Asuma:_** This is what we feared**_

_**The Paleface is a demon**_

_**The only thing they feel at all is greed**_

Hiruzen is putting war paint on some of the warriors.

Hiruzen:_** Beneath that milky hide**_

_**There's emptiness inside**_

Tadase and Nagihiko:_** I wonder if they even bleed**_

All:_** They're savages**_

Asuma:_** Barely even human**_

All: _**Savages, Savages**_

Asuma:_** Killers at the core**_

Hiruzen:_** They're different from us**_

_**Which means they can't be trusted**_

The Shinobis grab weapons of their own because they will need them right after Sasuke's execution.

Asuma:_** We must sound the drums of war**_

All: _**They're savages, savages**_

_**First we deal with this one**_

_**Then we sound the drums of war**_

* * *

They pound their drums while at Jamestown, the crew pounds their drums of their own.

Crew: _**Savages, Savages**_

Naruto: _**Let's go get a few men**_

* * *

At the village, the Hetachis are preparing for war.

Zhao:_** Now it's up to you, men**_

* * *

Everyone in both sides is looking seriously with anger and hatred inside them.

All:_** Savages, Savages**_

_**Barely even human**_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

The clouds with shadows from both sides collide as lighting flashed. Soon the war will start.

* * *

At the glen, Tanana listened to Daisy, Sora and Kairi's explanation of what's happening as Roxas and Namine gasped.

"They're going to kill Sasuke at sunrise, Tanana." Daisy finished sadly.

"You have to stop them." said Tanana.

"I can't." Daisy said.

"Child, remember in your dream…" Tanana explained.

"I was wrong, Tanana, I followed the wrong path." cried Daisy. "I'm so lost." Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, and Oshawott looked sadly at her, but Kairi remembered something. "Oshawott, do you still have the item you kept?" Oshawott just thougth of something and nodded. He climbed to the tree hole and began to dig some stuff hoping to find something.

Azrael put his head on Daisy's leg in sadness.

Oshawott smiled as he climbed down and gave Daisy something: a compass. The same one that Sasuke had before Oshawott stole it. Daisy took it and looked at it. "the compass?" she looked closely at the spinning arrow. Her eyes widen, "The spinning arrow."

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Tanana said.

"I was right. It was pointing to him." Daisy said with a smile. Soon the wind began to blow as the arrow began to spin faster just like in her dream. She stood up and saw the sunlight from far away.

"Sunrise!" gasped Daisy.

"Oh no!" Sora said.

"Hang on, Sasuke, we're on our way!" Roxas called.

"It's not too late, child!" exclaimed Tanana. "Let the spirits of the Earth guide you." Daisy watched the arrow spin faster until it stops, pointing to the direction of the sun. "You have to stop them! You know your path, child now follow it."

"Let's go." Namine said.

* * *

As the sun still rose, Zhao and his army are marching towards the village.

Zhao:_** This will be the day**_

"Let's go, men!" shouted Zhao as his army followed, pushing cannons.

At the village, Asuma stared at the sunrise.

Asuma:_** This will be the morning**_

"bring out the prisoner!" ordered Asuma as Flynn shoved Sasuke out of the tent, with rope tied around his hands and neck. His life is about to end.

Shinobis:_** We will see them dying in the dust**_

Daisy and her new friends kept running to save Sasuke's life before it's too late.

Daisy:_** I don't know what I can do**_

_**Still I know I've got to try**_

The explorers kept marching toward the village, getting close.

Explorers:_** Now we'll make them pay**_

We see glimpse of images as Daisy is seen running and the exploreers are moving closer by the minute to the rock that Sasuke is being put to death on.

Daisy:_** Eagle, help my feet to fly**_

All:_** Now without a warning**_

Daisy:_** Mountain held my heart be great**_

All:_** Now we leave them bone and bone and dust**_

Daisy:_** Spirits of the Earth and sky**_

All:_** It's them or us**_

Daisy:_** Please don't let it be too late**_

All:_** They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking**_

_**Savages, Savages **_

_**Demons, devils, kill them**_

_**Savages, savages**_

_**What are waiting for**_

_**Destroy their evil race**_

_**Until there's not a trace left**_

Daisy:_** How loud are the drums of war**_

All:_** We will sound the drums of war**_

_**Savages, Savages**_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

_**Now we see what comes**_

_**Of trying to be chums**_

_**(Now we sound the drums of)**_

Daisy:_** Is the death of all I love**_

_**Carried in the drumming of**_

Asuma held the club, hard enough to bash Sasuke's head. He is about to finish Sasuke as his people and the explorers arrived on both sides. Daisy, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Sora rushed through the croud and right toward Asuma, almost going to kill Sasuke.

All:_** War!**_

"_**NO!"**_ Daisy and her friends cried as Daisy hugged Sasuke's head, blocking Asuma. Asuma is shocked of what she is doing as Daisy stared at him, "If you kill him, you have to kill me too!"

"Frankie, stand back!" ordered Asuma.

"I won't!" Daisy said. "I love him, father!" this shocked not only Asuma, but the explorers and the Shinobis as well. "Look around you! This is where the path of hatred has brought us." she hugged Sasuke. "This is the path I choose father. What will yours be?"

Asuma looked at both sides who prepared for war. Their lives will come to an end if Asuma killed Sasuke. Later, he felt the wind blowing on him as his eyes closed, like the spirits are telling him about Daisy's path. He raised his club, but lifted up in the air and opened his eyes as Daisy looked.

"My daughter speaks with the wisdom beyond her years!" Asuma said. "We have all come with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, there's to be more killing, it will not start will me. Release him!"

Eric nodded and cut the ropes on Sasuke's wrists. He and Daisy hugged each other as the people from both sides lower their weapons. They all smiled, happy that the war will not happen thanks to Daisy.

"We all need our colors of the wind in us. Now that there will be no war, we be happy forever!" Kairi announced as they all smiled again.

However, Zhao wasn't happy. "Now's our chance, fire!" he declared.

"No!" Ash refused.

Zhao stared at the Pokemon trainer, "What?"

"They let Sasuke go!" replied Ash.

"They don't want to fight!" Naruto added

"Daisy and Kairi are right too!" Neji said.

"It's a trick, don't you see? Fire!" ordered Zhao. Ash, Naruto, Neji, Sakura and Tenten all glared at him, including Tex. Zhao panicked a little, and grabbed the gun, "Fine! I'll settle this myself!"

Sasuke saw Zhao holding a gun and saw what the evil Fire Nation Commander is aiming at Asuma! Sasuke jumped and pushed Asuma out of the way. "No!" Without warning, Zhao opened fire and, to everyone's shock and horror, he hit Sasuke causing him to grunt from the bullet before falling to the ground.

"_**SASUKE!" **_Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, and Ash shouted. Daisy screamed in horror and rushed towards Sasuke as he clutched his side stomach.

"Uh oh…" Zhao began to panic. Now he's going to pay the price.

"You shot him!" snapped Ash.

"He stepped right, right into it. It's his own fault." said Zhao, still panicking, but his crew had enough of his lies.

"Sasuke and his friends were right all along!" yelled Naruto.

"We never should've listened to you!" agreed Neji as the others head towards the lying genius man. Zhao is outnumbered.

"Get the gun!" Sakura ordered as she and the others grabbed him.

"Put him in chains!" shouted Ash, grabbing his gun.

"And make them magical proof!" Namine called.

"That too!" Neji said.

"I'll have you all hanged for this!" shouted Zhao as the people dragged him away.

"And gag him as well!" Ash ordered. He then looked worried about Sasuke and rushed to help. Daisy, Asuma, Kairi, Sora, Namine, and Roxas and the other Shinobis at the injured Sasuke. He has to go back home.


	14. Saying Goodbye

**Here is the last chapter of this story where we say goodbye, I really don't like this ending, but is on the script.**

* * *

**Ch.13: Saying Goodbye**

A while later, Sasuke is in bandages and lied down on the lifter, ready to go back to Toon England. Ash and some of the others already packed Sasuke's stuff. "Is he going to make it, Ash?" asked Sakura.

"The sooner he gets back to Toon England, the better." said Ash, worried about Leon.

"Well, let's hope the wind is with him." said Neji.

"Is the ship ready yet?" asked Sora as he and the others came.

"Any minute now. Just loading up the last bit of cargo." Naruto smirked.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

Naruto smirked and pointed to Zhao who was tied up in magical chains and gagged being tossed into the boat by Neji and Tenten. "Untie me at once! I'll have you hanged for this!" muffled Zhao as the boat is being pushed towards the ship. Kairi, Roxas, Sora, and Namine laughed heartily. Neji started to row it and Tenten waved goodbye.

Tex sniffed, seeing his former boss, leave for good. "And he was so highly recommended."

"You staying, Tex?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Besides I like it here anyways. Not only that, that Zhao was a jerk anyways." Tex shrugged. Roxas, Sora, and their girlfriends shrugged back and ran back to the place where Sasuke is at.

* * *

Ash came up to Sasuke, smiling at him. "The ship's almost ready. We better get you onboard or we'll lose the tide."

"No, not yet. She said she'd be here." said Sasuke with a groan. He wants to see Daisy, one last time before he leaves.

Ash and the others turn around and gasped. "Look." the others saw Daisy and the others Shinobis arrive, carrying baskets of food. Daisy walked past the crew as they took their hats off in respect. Ash replied and walked towards her. "Going back is his only chance. He'll die if he stays here." Daisy smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. She knelt besides Sasuke and held his hand. She also gave him something to calm down the pain. "It's from Tanana's tree bark. It'll help with the pain."

"What pain?" Sasuke asked as she cringed. "I've had worse pain than this. Can't think of any right now, but…"

Asuma walked towards him with a smile and placed a blanket on him. "You're always welcome among our people. Thank you, my brother."

Snivy flew towards him.

"I thought you didn't like strangers." smirked Sasuke.

"Snivy." said Snivy with a smile.

Snivy flew next to Oshawott and Azrael, who began to give Daisy something for her.

Daisy looked and smiled, "My mother's necklance." Daisy put it on her neck.

Sasuke ruffled Azrael, "See you, Azrael." Oshawott got out a biscuit, all covered in dust. He blew it off and handed it to Sasuke as a goodbye present.

"Come with me?" Sasuke asked Daisy.

Daisy is stunned upon hearing that. She loves him, but she needed some support. She turned to Asuma who said, "You must choose your own path." Daisy saw everyone look at her, waiting for her decision. Daisy hugged his hand, while shedding some tears. "I'm needed here."

"Then, I'll stay with you." Sasuke said, making Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine smile excitedly.

"No, you have to go back." said Daisy sadly.

"Besides, I know you love Daisy, why don't you marry her someday. You have to get your medicine for the injury." Namine added, sheding a tear.

"But I can't leave Daisy, I love her." said Sasuke.

"You'll never will." Daisy smiled, still shedding tears. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you forever." said Daisy and leaned close to him.

Daisy:_** And I'm so grateful to you**_

Sasuke:_** I have lived my whole life through**_

Daisy and Sasuke kissed for the last time**.(A/N: Awwwwww.(sheds tears)) **Seeing this made, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine kiss before they turned back to Daisy and Sasuke who finished kissing. Soon, Sasuke is lifted as their hands let go. Raina watched, shedding tears. She now knows that Daisy will miss Sasuke clearly. Sasuke went into the boat carried by Neji, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Goodluck buddy." said Naruto.

"Godspeed, Sasuke Uchiha." said Ash, pushing the boat.

Daisy watched Sasuke leave the shore and being put into the ship for the journey home. Asuma hugged his daughter in comfort while they watched the ship leaving home. Daisy began to run in her fast speed across the land, past the ship with Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine following. They stopped at the cliff overlooking the ocean. Daisy watched the ship and saw Sasuke. The wind began to blow past her before heading to the ship and near Sasuke. He felt the wind blowing at the wind blows the rail to save him. Sasuke looked and smiled at Daisy. Daisy and Sasuke waved the goodbye signal before Sasuke went to rest. Daisy watched the ship disappearing into the horizon. Maybe she and Sasuke will meet each other again someday.

Right now, the war has been cancelled, and it's all thanks to a brave girl: Daisy Sarutobi.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, I hope you all like this story as much as I did. Read and Review.**


End file.
